Chemicals
by DinoBoy13
Summary: SuperhumanAU When their parents force them to go to their grandfather North's boarding school Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida and friends: Astrid, Hiro, Ralph, Elsa and Kristoff they are subjected to dangerous chemicals from Hiccup and Hiro's latest experiment and they gain special 'abilities.' But there is a price to pay! Becoming the world's only defense. Jelsa, Hiccstrid. RofBTFD
1. Drop Off

**New fanfiction guys. Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragon Heroes.**

 **Summary: When their parents force them to go to their grandfather's boarding school. Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida and their friends Jack and Elsa must overcome the new challenges they all face. After a chemical reaction to Hiccup and Hiro's latest experiment, they each have different 'problems' along with that there's high-school. And their grandfather's the headmaster! Rated T for my badass mouth.**

 **Pairing(s): Hiccstrid. Jelsa.**

 **Ok so in this fanfiction the big four are all related. So Stoick, Fergus, Bunny, Richard(Rapunzel's Dad) are all the sons of North and they all the kids are all 15 years old.**

 **Main Characters.**

 **Hiccup**

 **Astrid**

 **Hiro**

 **Jack**

 **Rapunzel**

 **Merida**

 **Elsa**

* * *

"But we don't want to go to boarding school!" Hiccup and Jack chanted in unison as they stared at their authority figures with a pleading look in their eyes. They're going to be forced to go to Wonder Academy. That is they places that is suggested for them from their grandfather Nicholas St. North who happens to be the headmaster.

"No buts, you boys have been extremely reckless with those big brains of your's." said Stoick Haddock North firstborn of Nick's children. Jack, who was sitting in the back of the Toyota Tundra, snickered.

"And you Jack." Aster, Jack's father and third born of the North children started "Letting your cousin experiment to try to give yourselves and the girls super powers. I mean ridiculous." His Australian accent getting thicker by the second. That's what he gets for spending two years there in college.

"OK, but to be fair. You said that I would never be a superhero. He nearly proved different." Jack said.

"Yeah and now you have white hair." Aster pointed out.

"Oh come on Uncle Aster. It's not our fault that you care about your hair so much." said Hiccup

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, if you had never plugged your hair dryer in than the particle accelerator wouldn't have overloaded and then your son would have his russet hair back. But sadly all the North men have an obsession with their hair." Hiccup said in a dramatic way while Jack silently fumed that his russet hair was gone forever. His henious she-devil Elsa probably wouldn't even recognise him.

They pulled up at the lot for the school and no one was there. They must be the first. Suddenly they heard a cars honk. They looked back and saw a Ford Fusion pulling up.

"FAMILY!" Rapunzel squealed as she jumped out of the car. She got Jack and Hiccup into a bear hug with surprising strength. Once free of the females grasp. They went to find their other fellow freshman. What they saw was quite the ugly site.

Merida. Sleeping. Oh, it was so hideous. Made them want to leave her in the truck. But the hideous light of the day star woke the anger-prone female up. "Ugh." She groaned.

"Ok so now that firehead is awake." Jack said. "What do we do now?"

"Well when your uncles and I went to the school we go to the Admin building and get your room key and you go straight to the gym." Aster said.

"Where's the admin building?" asked Hiccup.

"Righ' there! DUH!" Merida yelled. She grabbed her red suitcase and stormed into the building. The others following.

"May I have your names?" asked the woman at the desk.

"The entire North family." said Fergus. The woman looked up being familiar with the adults. "I hope they aren't like you. They might kill all the teacher's a real shame. Just getting over the shock you inflicted."

"Now Gothel there's no need to get ugly Gothel." said Richard. "Oh wait that ship already sailed." He had never really liked the old hag. She was always so mean to everyone and she always played the guilty party.

"Daddy!?" Rapunzel yelled. She had never heard her father talk like that.

"Nice on Uncle Richie." Jack whispered. Gothel shoved the keys onto the desk and some papers with their schedules, and roommates. Hiccup looked down at his list and in the eight hours of the day he had.

Pre-Calculus

History

Computer Science

Art

Lunch/Break

Gym

Writing

Career Explorations

"Well, well, well if it isn't the lone Northling." said the voice of one of the most braggy voices of all time. Hiccup's bestie, his wingman, his booming buddy. Hiro Hamada. "Looks like we have the exact same schedule."

"And we're roommates." Hiccup said. They both then ended up doing their happy dances. "Genius 24/7"

"Oh great, I might actually become intelligent and prank hating!" Jack whined. He was their roommate too. "Of course you'd want to be the only one that's not intelligent." said a silky nasily voice from behind. It was Elsa Arrendell. She was his mortal enemy it was like when they were five she moved to town and she stole his thunder with skating tricks.

"Oh well if it isn't the mighty Snow Queen!"

"If it isn't Jack Frost!"

They started to get all up in each other's faces. Merida decided to stop the fighting so she got in front of them and pushed aside. "Ok, that's enough to the gymnasium!"

"Oh, my little babies! It's time to do to school!" Aster said feigning hurt. "Race you to the beach!" The authority figures raced to the beach leaving the children behind.

"I always knew dad never loved me." Hiccup moped. "Dumped me off at a boarding school the first chance. he got."

"Anyway now that Hiccup is done with his self-hatred session. Which way is the gym?" Elsa asked.

"Oh by the girl's dorms! On they boys side of the locker room. Windows always open to get the stank on!" Jack said.

"Oh no!"

* * *

 **Click that review button or else! I had plenty of fun writing this! Okay so what do you guys think the super powers would be for Astrid, Merida and Rapunzel I mean I get that she can heal and they're warriors but what should the powers be. I already have them for the other four but these three should be the hardest.**


	2. Meeting

**Hey, guys I still need suggestions about the powers for Astrid, Rapunzel and Merida. Please?! This is really urgent. If you want a good story then I suggest that you people give me suggestions.**

* * *

As the six kids made their way over to the gym the saw a bike pull up. They all stopped and did a double-take. There was a man and a girl. The girl looked to be about fifteen-years-old, freshman. She jumped off the bike and so did the man.

He pulled off his helmet and the word dunce was written on his head, in permanent marker. Hiccup recognised this man. Wasn't that Astrid's uncle and wasn't that Astrid's suitcase. Oh no! The girl pulled off her helmet and it was her.

Hiccup's eyes widened in fear as she looked directly at him. Her smile quickly turned into a glare. She was always mad at him. Especially since in the sixth grade because that was the day that he won the math olympian championship and she came in second and Astrid never came in second. Ever. That's why she and Merida have always been best friends. They were always on top.

She kissed her uncle goodbye and grabbed her bag. Her smile came back as she looked at Merida. Rapunzel and Elsa began to walk away because Astrid had the tendency to be very violent and they didn't want to see Hiccup become an amputee. But, Astrid wouldn't do that. Well, they were pretty sure she wouldn't do that!

"Meri!"

"Astrid!"

They came to each other and did a womanly hand-shake. She looked around to Hiro, Hiccup and Jack.

"Hiro, Jack." She greeted. "Hiccup."

"But, Astrid I thought you got over it!" Merida complained. "Wait, what? You got over it!"

"Yeah, I realised how petty and childish I was being to you." Astrid said to Hiccup. His mouth was dropping open.

"Are... are you apologising to me?" Hiccup asked in complete and total shock.

"Well yeah!"

"Just give me a minute to process this information!" Hiccup said as he closed his eyes. Astrid sighed and walked away with Merida and Jack. Hiro just stood there watching his friend.

"Is she gone yet?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes." Hiro said. "You need to work on your game."

"What! No, I don't!" Hiccup yelled. Hiro frowned and quirked an eyebrow. Then it came to his head. "Oh yeah, she did kiss you in kindergarten. It was nap time and she rolled over and kissed you on the lips."

"Dude! Shut it!"

"You can't stop love."

* * *

When Hiccup and Hiro finally reached the gym they saw that everyone was on the top bleacher. Great. Now they had to climb all they up there in their favourite shoes. Just skulking in some people booty seats where some people been doing it while class was going on.

"Why do the Hufflepuffs always have to climb everywhere?" Hiro asked himself.

"Because we're the nerds of Hogwarts and everyone leaves us." Hiccup jokes. "Did you bring project beta?"

"Duh!"

"Now did you bring project alpha."

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"What are you nerds talking about?" Jack asked

"Nothing." They replied.

In a short matter of time hundreds of student's entered the auditorium. Tall, short, buff, skinny. Children from all walks of life. Prof. North walked in onto the stage.

"Good Morning!" He said through the microphone. Freshman through Seniors continued to talk to each other. "SHUT UP!" They all shut up after a scream.

"Now that that is settled... welcome to a new year at Wonder Academy." North said. "Now for the Freshman. we have a recognition for those who did the best that they could from their kinder-garden year to their eight grade year. As you all know this school only accepts the best and the brightest. Now let's mentioned those who were inducted into the Junior Honor Society. When your name is called come to the the stage!"

"Elsa Arrendell"

"Tinkerbell Fairy"

"Periwinkle Fairy"

"Hiro Hamada"

"Astrid Hofferson."

"Fishlegs Ingerman"

"Hiccup Horrendous North"

"Jack Overland Frost North"

"Merida DunBroch North."

"Rapunzel Corona North"

"Gogo Tomago"

"If this were Harry Potter most of them would be in Ravenclaw."

Once the last female reached the stage. They were all dismissed. Hiccup and Rapunzel were about to go off but then North had an announcement.

"Now all of my grand babies stay up here!" North screamed. Hiccy and Punzie stayed where they were. "Oh and I see you too laughing. Get's your butts down here." Merida and Jack both jumped off of the top bleachers frightening the entire crowd except Hiccup and Rapunzel. Once they got up there North narrowed his eyes.

"You three too!"

Elsa, Astrid and Hiro jumped off the bleacher and went up to the others.

"If any of these seven make any kind of large disturbance contact me!" said North. He pointed to Hiccup and Hiro. "If these two have any kind of hightech looking gun or gadget come to me."

He pointed to Jack and Merida. "If these two have any kind of riding vehicle contact me!"

He pointed to Astrid and Hiccup. "If these two started making out contact me!" Hiccup and Astrid flushed madly.

He pointed to Elsa and Rapunzel. "These two should be less trouble but they have their moments! You know the rest! Go sit down kids." They all took the walk of shame to the top seats.

* * *

 **Boom Ditty there you go! I might update this story every Thursday. But you know how 8th grade teachers are. Plus I have highschool classes. So if you have a concern about the powers of Merida, Astrid and Rapunzel please tell them to me.**

 **I might learn from you guys suggestions dudes. Please don't make me do the Hufflepuff cry. Oh and by the way, I am a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I took 32 Hogwarts quizes and I got all four houses eight times. But I don't undersatnd how I got Gryffindor. I really don't anyway.**

 **Follower's**

 **BrawlerGamer**

 **140**

 **MirrorRook**

 **StrongMan20**

 **redhoodfan**

 **Thx for following guys. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	3. Dorms

**Okay so they won't get their powers in this chapter but I will give them the powers today. Oh and for Merida and Astrid. Thank you to Cloud4012. Their powers were the hardest for me. So what are the powers you ask? Well, read the descriptions. Oh, and in compatibility with her movie coming out last week Moana will make an appearance in this chapter.**

 **Jack- If you've ever seen Rise of the Guardians or know what the word frost means you should know what his powers are.**

 **Elsa- Well as she said 'I am one with the wind and sky (and snow)! Let it go! Let it go!'**

 **Hiccup- Basically a hybrid that can turn into a Night Fury, Nadder, Nightmare, Gronckle, Whispering Death, Thunderdrum, Skrill, Red Death or Bewilderbeast. Or have any body part of the scaly reptiles.**

 **Astrid- Enchanted axe that gives her the powers of flight and lightning. As well as control it.**

 **Merida- Enchanted bow that gives her the powers of fire. As well as control as fire.**

 **Rapunzel- Well the power of healing (Obviously) and super elasticity!**

 **Hiro- His body melded with technology from head to toe.**

* * *

 **Villains:**

 **Pitch- If you've ever seen Rise of the Guardian's I won't need to explain this but I will anyway! Nightmare contol and black sand.**

 **Alvin- Super strength that can rival that of the Hulk.**

 **Gothel- Power's of flight and spell casting.**

 **Mor'du- Power to turn into a Bear. Not much else**

 **Hans- Super speed.**

 **Callaghan- The exact same as Hiro. But not really looking to destroy the kids. Just wanting to a venge his daughter!**

* * *

"Now that I ended the embarrassment of my grandchildren and their friends. It is time for the freshman to go through their dorms and organize everything." said North. "Miss Moana will lead you to your dorms."

A Hawaiian woman dressed in a Wonder Academy gym uniform. "Okay we're gonna separate into two groups. Boy's and girls!"

They did.

"Now the girls follow me and my assistant Alvin will take the boys!" Hiccup paled visibly as he looked at the door. Everyone else took notice. "Hey, Hic what's wrong?" asked Jack.

Hiccup's forest green eyes looked up to meet icy blue. "Don't you see the dude at the door."

"Wait a minute. The Alvin the Treacherous the wrestler!?" Hiro asked. "You told me that he preys on the weak! That's us! Plus the girls are gone and they were our only line of defense. Everyone knows we can't defend ourselves."

"Why doesn't he like you?" asked Jack.

"My dad and him had a rivalry! They used to be on opposing wrestling teams! He lost and has hated my dad ever since."

"Wait, so he doesn't hate you! Just your genes!" Hiro concluded.

"Technically yes!"

"Hiccup Haddock North!" Alvin yelled.

"Hear!" Hiccup called

"Jackson Frost North!"

"Hear!"

"All present and accounted for! Now follow me!"

* * *

In the girls dorms Merida, Punzie, Astrid and Elsa all got put in the same room. Four to one room. Four beds. Two couches. One Television. Four desks. Four closet spaces. Two dressers six draws each. That was a pretty big boarding school.

"I call top bed!" Astrid yelled.

"Me two!" Merida yelled. They both ran and threw their bags on their bags on the top beds above the bottom ones on. They only could reach them by stairs and the girls on the bottoms beds are under the staircase.

"Have fun setting up the beds." Elsa muttered under her breath. She sat her suitcase down and she walked down the room into the hallway which led to the common area where everyone could hang out and do their homework.

* * *

"Muhahaha!" Hiro and Hiccup laughed as they put their bags down. They had stored all of their inventions in their bags and corrupted their molecular structure to make sure that the metal wasn't picked up by the detector.

"What are you freaks doing?" asked the worst voice Hiccup had ever heard. Snotlout Jorgenson. Hiccup's cousin.

"Snotbucket!" Hiccup greeted faking happiness, then his mood completely changed to a glum one "Go to Hell!"

"Oh, I will but sadly I won't because it isn't my time!" He replied. Luckily in the boy's room, unlike the girls, the beds were on the opposite sides of the rooms. Which is a big hallelujah because Snotlout and Jack were a mess.

"Let's just go!" Hiro yelles. He grabbed Hiccup's arm and lead him to the commons. There were plenty of females all over the place. They must have been the first boys there. They spotted their friends. Punzie and Elsa were talking about something that wasn't interesting to boys. They were talking about clothes. While Astrid and Merida were talking about weapons.

"So idiots how's your latest crazy thing going?" Astrid asked.

"Molecular clinger. It scrambles certain molecules and combines them!" Hiccup stated as he grabbed the little invention out of his pocket. He stuffed it back when Alvin walked by.

"Never trust that man." Hiccup whispered.

"Why?" asked Merida

"Blood fued." Hiro put it simply.

"So doesn't he hate Snotlout too?" asked Astrid

"Not as much as me!"

"Wait so with all the technicalities." Hiro gets out his calculator. "That means he hates, Jack, Mer and Punzie too!"

"So does that receptionist Gothel." Elsa murmured. She was creepy. Miss Moana came up to them with a clipboard.

"Norths, Hamada, Hofferson!" She walked over to another group of students. Once jack came in the room and all the students were done Miss Moana and Alvin told them to go to their lockers.

Hiccup got 13

Astrid got 14

Merida got 27

Jack got 34

Punzie got 47

Elsa 48

Hiro got 3 all the way at the front.

The freshman lockers were all in a circular formation and in the middle were to extremely long table where they could bring their lunch in, eat and do homework. Over at 48, Elsa had finished putting up her locker shelf. Perfection. First on her list was pre-calculus.

They all grabbed the Calculus textbook out of her locker and made her way down to room 213. It seemed that a woman Emily-Jane Pitchner was the teacher.

* * *

 **Boom did it! I didn't even think that I could possibly get this done this morning. I stopped typing this at 7:33 and I have to get to school so this Author's Note won't be as long but I can't help myself sometimes.**

 **Cloud4012- Thank you! Thank you so much. You were the only person to actually help me in this so far. So thanks got that and if I'm late next week I'm sorry.**

 **See yah!**


	4. New Friends

**Ok so this morning I had a boss idea. Why don't I add some more Disney and Dreamworks characters? Ok so one will have huge hands. One will be lonely as fuck and the last one will be a lover of ice. Can you guess who theyare. I mean it's kind of obvious. But, only two of them will appear in this chapter. The other will be mopping because her sister doesn't live with her anymore. Oh and since I just added them hear are the powers.**

 **Ralph: Super strenght and jump.**

 **Kristoff: Shaoe shifter that can turn into or have any part of a Reindeer, Polar bear, Arctic Wolf, Snow Owl, or Arctic Fox.**

* * *

As the last on time student showed up for class Miss Pitchner closed the door. She was a petite woman. But she seemed fit to beat the crap out of a kid if they stepped out of line on her. She walked to the front of the classroom.

"Hello, class, I know you've heard this forty times today but, welcome to your first day of high school!" She said on a cherry note. "Welcome to Geometry. You were the few who took Algebra 1 your eight grade year."

There were only nine students in there. The entire gang, except Jack, and three other boys in the back of the room. One was a basic giant. He was wearing an orange button up shirt and brown shorts with suspenders and he had brown eyes and hair. The second boy was wearing a blue shirt with a black vest as well as blue jeans. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The third boy was frowning. He had red locks with were up in a fancy fashion. He was dressed like a rich person in an actually dress shirt with slacks and an actually frown. A frown!

"Ok, so we can go around the room and introduce ourselves. We can go in a circle." Miss. Pitchner started with the red head in the back.

"My names Hans. That's all that's needed to say." Hands said bitterly. Astrid and Merida looked like they wanted to give that kid a good pounding. It was now that blonde haired kids turn to speak.

"My name is Kristoff, please call me Kris, and I'm from a small town a few miles away from here. I enjoy spending time with people and consider myself a friendly person." Kristoff said. "Plus I have a pet reindeer and I think he agrees."

That got the whole class to crack a smile. Well, all accept Hans. Rapunzel's eyes lit up super big and she looked like she could explode and go into cuteness overload. A pet reindeer how cute! She luckily realized her mistake when Elsa nudged her. The brown haired boy next to him began to talk.

"My name is Ralph and I'm from here actually. My house is about one block away from here and I'm a very calm person. I have one brother and a sister who I love with all my most of my heart!" Ralph smiled as the class let out a chortle.

After introductions were made Pitchner told them that there were three to a table. Hiccup, Ralph, and Hiro sat at one. Astrid, Kris, and Hans at one. And Elsa, Merida, and Punzie.

"Now that you all have your seating done let's get down to mathematics!"

Hans groaned. They were starting to hate this dude and they just met him!

* * *

By the time lunch came around Hiccup, Hiro, Kristoff, Jack and Ralph had already made good friends. The girls just stayed in their normal group. They ride together and the died together. Probably not the last part.

Sadly the boys now had P.E. and the girls had art. So no Merida or Astrid to protect Hiccup and Hiro from Snotlout! Oh, well they lived a privileged life. The five males made their way over to the gym and all their other classmates were already there.

In art class Toothania , Jack's Mom, was the teacher. She was just full of energy! Merida and Rapunzel already knew this because she was their aunt. But everyone else was so stunned out of their minds.

"Oh but, before we get to art let me tell you something about myself. I'm the headmaster's daughter in law. I am married and I have two children. Jackson and Emma. You all know Jackson?"

She got nods from all the girls. Toothania walked over to her computer and brought up a picture of two two-year-olds. Hiccup and Jack. Bathing together. Oh it was so hilarious. She took the pictures down to have minimal embarrassment for her son and nephew.

"Now for the rest of the class draw a picture that reflects your inner self. "

Rapunzel glowed with excitement at her Aunt. She was seriously loving this woman right now! Even more than before. She got out her pink paint and began her master piece of flowers and a beautiful landscape. Merida simply didn't care. She just did what first came to mind. A flaming arrow.

Astrid, thought of the most dangerous thing she could. That would be her favorite axe! But, she also needed her favorite element. How about lightning since that was the axes name. Elsa thought for a moment and she had always had a thing for ice and snow. So that's what she should paint, a snowy landscape.

* * *

When the final bell rang and everyone was tired with the first day they went straightfor their dorms.

 **I know that this isn't Thursday but I think I might update everyday this week. Mostly because I need to get them to Christmas.**

 **Cloud0412- YW and thx for the help.**


	5. Sneaking Out

**Boom what did I tell you. New chapter every day this week from Sunday to Friday. Saturday is all for me dudes. Oh and since this is such a happy week for you the viewers of this story I'm not going to be an asshole about it and eat and apple like cinemasins says assholes eat. Oh and I found all of my Christmas presents and I decided that I'm going to give this Christmas instead of just receive and why does giving make you fell better. It sure makes me feel better but I'm not sure why. Oh and this Christmas after ten long years my brother's finally getting out of jail. I honestly don't know what he did cause I was just four. So good chaptering. Oh and this is a message for all of us greedy kids out there.**

 **Stop being a greedy bitch. Cause that's all the fuck most of us are so please help me in this cause and help out more this Christmas. Especially with the less fortunate. Because seeing a smile on their face will be the only Christmas present I need.**

* * *

It was a month after their first day of school. So it was October now and Halloween season. Merida was so relieved that Elsa finally came out of the of their bathroom from primping that she slung the door open for her. Elsa was halfway scared out of her mind when the granddaughter of the principal came in. Elsa snapped herself out of her shock and when for her blue cased phone that was on top of her IPad

Her bed was covered with an icy white comforter and had about five pillows. Each with its own snowflake design. On her desk she had her laptop with a blue back and a mouse attachment with a mousepad that was crystal blue. She was wearing a blue gown to go with her platinum blonde hair. Sometimes she likes to think of herself as a princess because she had a lot of skirts and dressed.

Above her bed Astrid's had a red comforter and only two pillows with blue covers. She had her prized axe hanging on her wall. She had her guitar on its stand next to her bed with its dragon design not forgotten. She had her lightning designed laptop sitting on her desk as well as her phone with the Deadly Nadder phone case being used to hold her IPhone and her IPad with a lightning themed background. Her PJs were a red top and blue shorts.

Rapunzel's section of the room had to be the neatest. Her bed comforter was pink with floral designs. Her bookcase that she just put together was already filled with books from top to bottom. Her vanity was covered in hair products for everyone's hair. Her laptop was filled with pictures of flowers and the top of it was filled with different stickers. Her phone case was a little better. It had a picture of the sun as the case. She was also wearing a nightgown.

Merida's section of the room was a mess. Merida's bed was already messy and they hadn't even been there a day. Her bedspread was actually a bear mauling a man to death. See that was just messed up. Even for Merida. Her laptop was fire red and her bow and arrows were hidden under her bed just in case they decided to do a bed check. Her phone had a fire red case and had an arrow on it. When Merida came out of the bathroom she was wearing pajamas with a bear pictogram on them and she had pajama pants.

"So bored!" She moaned.

"Well, we still have about five minutes left until curfew." said Astrid. "Let's go bother the boys!"

"Oh, please Astrid!" yelled a voice right outside their window. They were all confused at first. Elsa opened the window and Hiro was outside looking in. The all gasped in fear. They looked out and below him were Hiccup, Jack, Kristoff and Ralph in that order.

"What are you doing now?" asked Rapunzel.

"Breaking into the science lab." Hiro answer coolly. "You in?"

"When are they not." Hiccup commented. It was surprising that he could talk because Hiro was standing on his back. Hiro looked down at him and by the time he looked back up the girls were already getting their ladder.

"Don't forget the pillow tuck!" Ralph yelled up to them. Hiro jumped off of Hiccup's shoulders, letting him jump off Jack's, letting Jack jump of Kristoff's and letting Kristoff jumped off of Ralph's.

Once the girls tucked in their pillows they lowered the ladder to Ralph. Jack and Kris steadied it on each side. The geniuses gave them the thumbs up and they climbed out of the room.

Hiccup was wearing his dragon pajama shirts and pants that had Viking helmets on them. Hiro was wearing his technology footie pajamas with the hoodie. Kris was wearing his pirate pjs with the matching shoes. Ralph was wearing his video game shirt with his pj shorts. Jack was pretty much wearing the male version of Elsa's pjs. White shirt with the snowflake in the middle and his shorts had little Christmas trees. Once the last girl was down Ralph put the latter in the pushed and they all raced to the lab across campus next to the school building.

When they got passed the dorms they noticed a patrol vehicle. It seems that the patroller was in the bathroom. "We have to make a break for it." Jack said.

Elsa and Rapunzel paled. "Els, Punz we'll be fine!" Kris confirmed. They all made a run for it leaving the biggest one in last place because of the all the weight his muscle put on and Hiro in last because he was the only one who beat Hiccup at the skinny game.

"Wow!" Astrid said out of breath. "I didn't think we'd make it!"

Hiccup went over to the key pad and typed in _JMRH1234_

"How do you know grampa's password?" asked Rapunzel.

"Well, it was easy. Just type in his favorite kids at the school's first inital and add 1234!" Hiccup said on a cherry note. The door unlocked and the two short ones lead them into their station at the lab. It was labeled _H and H Labs_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Elsa

"No idea." All they guys stated.


	6. Mixture

**So this is the Tuesday chapter my Dudes and Dudettes. I hope you most definitely love it. Cause I certainly do! I mean like I really do. It's one of my favorite fucking chapter's bitch. Do it right fucking now you fuckers. NOW! READ AND FUCKING REVIEW BITCHES! OR ELSE IT'LL GET UGLIER THAN FUCKING TURBO BITCH ASSES!**

* * *

"So what exactly are you freaky little geniuses doing?" asked Ralph. Hiccup and Hiro wouldn't let them see what the heck they were doing and they were getting extremely agitated with them. Kristoff even tried to look at what they were doing but a glared from Hiccup and that shut him down.

"For someone so small he can really give a death glare." Merida said.

"Ok seriously what are you two doing?" asked Astrid. This was getting a little freaky. During the talking, no one noticed that Jack was moving over to the chemical cabinet. He typed in the code that Hiccup stupidly gave him and it opened up. There were so many shiny chemicals. His eyes landed on a chemical labeled "Melonium". It was pretty shiny and Jack liked anything that had a glow.

"Just one minute and we'll tell you!" Hiro whined. He put some finishing chemicals in the viles and put them on their own heating station. Not one person noticed Jack.

"Ok so if you must know-

"And was must know! Like now or else I'm giving you both dunked in toilets!" Ralph must be hungry and or bored. Both of those things were a very bad combination of things to have him be.

"Well, we have specialized a tube of Beryllium and Calcium to contribute to our own personal traits so that they can make us stronger, fast, and smarter. " Hiro said. They all stared at him blankly. Then they all burst out laughing. Excluding Jack who still had the Melonium in hand making his way up to the tubes. He added some of the Melonium in the mix.

"Are you done?" Hiccup asked

"No!" Astrid answered. Be it that Rapunzel and Elsa were only giggling it was still pretty angering to see that. The laughing quieted down. A ding was heard and the saw Jack standing by the elemental cabinet.

"Ok Jack come over here." Merida said. "Or else."

"Or else what red you gonna get my Daddy?" Jack teased.

"No someone much more powerful than your Dad." Merida said with a sinister smirk. Jack walked over to the and stood behind Elsa.

"We aren't doing this." Astrid said. Merida, Ralph and Kristoff nodded and began to walk out the door.

"You do realize that by not drinking this your risking Me, Elsa, Hiccup and Hiro to be stronger than you!" Rapunzel called out to them. They stopped dead in their tracks and turned right back around.

"New you'd see it my way." Rapunzel said with a confident smile.

"Well we still have some time here." Hiccup said. "Let's talk about anything other than science."

"Ok." Kris said. "Under my bed I just found my lucky furs."

"Lucky furs?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah I have a tuft of Reindeer fur, polar bear fur, arctic wolf fur, arctic fox fur and a snowy owl feather!" Kris took the items out of his pocket and stuff them right back in.

"Well your not the only one." said Hiccup. He went to the draw and pulled out a box. He opened it and there were ten dragon scales. "When I was ten my Mother gave me ten dragon scales. The extremely dark blue one is the Night Fury, Deadly Nadder is the light blue, Monstrous Nightmares the orange, the brown is Gronckle, gray is the Whispering Death, Purple is the Thuderdrum, the red is a chip of the Red Death scale and the white is a chip off the Bewilderbeast scale. The other purple one is a Skrill and the green one is a Terrible Terror"

Hiccup closed the box but took all the scales out and put them in his pocket. He looked at Rapunzel.

"Well, I have my favorite flower." She pulled out a rubbery flower that could fit in her hair. "My Dad said that in the ancient times this was used to help heal people." She stuffed the flower back down. The next person in line went. Astrid. She held up her axe like it was attracting lighting in the sky. But, the static electricity found it's way one the weapon.

"You should all know this." Astrid said. "I mean Hiccup did make it for me when I was eleven."

"I did?" Hiccup asked. "Oh, I did that was the prototype axe that was total trash."

"This is trash to you?" asked Ralph. He lifted up the axe and it was really good. They gang looked at him. "Oh I don't have anything I'm not sentimental like that."

They all looked at him with no emotion. He broke under their gaze. Well, he was actually over their gaze but never mind that. "Fine whatever!" He screamed. Then he pulled out a little iron barbell. "It was my first one."

"Good cause it's got nothing on my first bow." Merida broke out one of her most prized possessions. It looked like their great times eight grandmother's bow. It even had her engraving in it. "But you can't forget the matches I use to set them on fire."

"She's crazy." Jack muttered to no one in particular. It was Hiro's turn now. "My first fighting robot!" He grabbed the good cop bad cop robot out of his pocket and hugged it.

"Jelsa." Punzie said 'accidentally' mixing their names.

"Ew!"

"I'm too good for him!"

"What!"

"You started it!"

"SHUT IT!" Merida screamed with all her might "Why doesn't Jack just go."

"Finally." Jack pulled out a giant shepards crook from his back.

"How did that happen?" asked Ralph

"This is the hook of our Great times ten grandfather." said Jack "Yes, it's mine now. Princess can go now!"

"Don't call me princess." She reached in the back of her neck and a necklace with a crystal was shown. "This was given to my ancestors and passed down to me from the first Elsa in my family. She was better known as the Snow Queen."

"Wait, so you really are a princess!" Jack yelled in victory. _Bing!_

They looked behind them and they saw that the viles had changed colors. The smart ones gave the instructions.

"Ralph orange."

"Kris white."

"Jack dark blue."

"Elsa light blue."

"Merida red."

"Punzie pink."

"Astrid Gray"

"Me purple."

"Hiccup green."They dug into the liquids.

They dug into the liquids with their prized possessions being held. Little did they know that the Molecular scrambler was activated by Hiro's robot when he pushed it against his stomach. Scrambling their molecules together with what they were touching at that moment.

* * *

Back in their dorms with the help of a latter and Ralph, the girls went straight to bed. Was the sleep medicine Hiccup gave them cause they were super tired. Luckily their clocks were on and it told them that it was twelve A.M. They ran straight to bed within seconds of hitting the sheets not bothering to have their pillows removed.


	7. Tunnels

Ralph opened his eyes and the sun was shining bright in his face. His bed felt like it was concrete and his pillow as really bony. Wait... Bony!? He brought his head up and he was sleeping on a body. He jumped back as he saw a skeleton.

"Ah!" He tripped over a body. "Ah!" He jumped back. Luckily he recognized Hiro's mess of hair. They were back in their room. Well, it wasn't originally his room. Hiccup told the headmaster that he needed a change in roommates and Ralph happily stepped up. Plus Jack hooked Kristoff up in their room because Jack was experience with the group Kristoff roomed with and he moved in their two. Luckily they got the biggest room 'surprisingly' and there were two extra closets 'weird.'

Ralph walked over to the clock because he couldn't see when he first woke up and it was one P.M. His eyes widened. He was about to open his mouth and say something but someone interrupted him and by someone he meant everyone.

"one-o-clock!" Everyone else screamed. "Why didn't you say something!"

"No idea." Ralph said angrily. Everyone jumped off of him and made their way to the bathroom to Hiccup's automatic brush buddy. Their teeth were sparkling white and they did the deodorant. Well, Jack claimed that it was manly musk and that it had a place.

Hiccup put on his shoes and decided that was enough today. Everyone else too. They darted out the door. "What class do we have?" asked Jack.

"P.E.!" Kristoff yelled. Then he felt something in him telling him to run on his hands and legs. Just like Hiccup. Hiccup jumped on top of Ralph's head making him stagger back. Kristoff jumped over Ralph and began to run. They jumped out the door and they where off in a second there at the gym like they weren't even tired. The three remaining looked at each other as they ran out the door. But they got there faster than they normally would. They changed into their P.E. gear and were out in a few seconds. Everyone else was already in a line.

"Well, well, well!" Alvin shouted as they stood up straight no longer out of breath. "If it isn't the wandering five. We were about to start glad you could make it! Dodge ball! These five against everyone. No boundaries! School included."

"Oh no!"

Everyone jumped to the hallway. Hiccup and Hiro had a big advantage because they were smaller than everyone else and harder to hit, Jack as well. But for Kristoff and Ralph being the biggest they were a lost cause.

* * *

In the girls art class with Tooth they were so tired. All four of them were nodding off even Rapunzel. Elsa found it harder than usual to go to sleep because her hands were freezing like she was hand standing on the frozen tundra, with the god of winter looking down on her.

"Astrid?" asked Mrs. Toothania asked. Her short figure was seen just as Astrid went to sleep. Merida went back to sleep as well and Punzie. Elsa was the only one that was still awake and that was because of her basically frozen hands. But she eventually went to sleep as well three seconds later.

"Gloria, can you please get them to the principals office so that they can sleep?" Gloria was Tooth's Senior classroom aid. She happily abliged and carried all four girls to the office. But, when she walked to the door and opened it five boys speed past them and a mob of males followed.

With the five males and mob following them they ran into the principal's office. Locking the door behind them.

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" Ralph screamed. He slammed his hands on the desk and it broke in half.

"Ralph buddy calm down." Jack responded calmly. "When we were five Hiccup and I built thousands of tunnels around this place. We can get out of here and to the dorm in a jiffy loom!"

"And you didn't bother to tell us this because?" asked Kristoff.

"Because you're a blabber mouth." Jack said simply. He opened the cover of the tunnel and it was under the Headmaster's cabinet.

"So cool." Hiro said in awe.

* * *

Astrid was shaken up by some hands and it seemed that whoever wants to shake her with their hands want's to catch her hands. She lunged out at the person not opening her eyes and started strangling whatever it was! It was Hiccup. She still didn't open her eyes.

"Strid...it...me...Hic." He was able to wheeze out. She opened her eyes and got more angry but then she let him go and thought to herself. _'What if he heard my sleep talking?'_ She blushed then looked away.

Ralph moved on away from the Hiccstrid seen and touched Merid's shoulder. Man she was hot. No she was really hot! He brought his hand back instantly.

"We need to get you guys to the lab." Hiro said. He nudged Rapunzel up and he noticed that she seemed to put on a lot of weight in the past that no one had ever noticed before. He could tell she was wearing her full pajamas tonight so he pulled the covers back and the weight was all hair. Just hair. Nothing else just hair and hair and more freaking hair on this girl.

"That's a lot of golden locks." Kristoff said while Rapunzel opened her eyes.

"Hey, am I in that dream where I'm the Princess Rapunzel?" She asked not moving a muscle.

"Sorry cuz but no. This is real life!" Jack said dramatically. Then he got a good idea to wake up the Snow Queen. He picked her up bridal style.

"Oh he's gonna kiss her!" Rapunzel squealed. But, instead of her one true pair coming true he dropped her on the ground making her waked up instantly.

"What did you do that for?!" asked Elsa waking Merida up.

"Lab now!" Kristoff yelled. Hiccup and Hiro opened the tunnel up and they all jumped inside the whole.

"You put Hiccup tunnel's under our dorm?" asked Astrid.

* * *

 **Guest(Chapter 5)- I did that this time because you suggested it and it was a really good suggestion and that's why Gloria was mentioned but they will only be like side characters not in the main in anyway how!**

 **ButterDiamonds-Now I didn't kid and don't you lie on me like that bruh! I will mess you up on Friday . Because then I can't get in trouble.  
**

 **Iwasneverhere-Thx**


	8. Cryokinetics

**Since this is the Thursday chapter I'm going to do a shout out to my favorite channel on Youtube. Cinemasins. They make fun of all the movie that they have and they have sinned Brave, Tangled, Httyd 1 and 2 and Frozen. And I never realized how many mistakes that these people make in the movie. But, they are still my favorite movies in the history of the freaking world dudes.**

* * *

"Tell us what you're doing this time." Merida said.

"We're trying to find out what the heck is wrong with us!" Hiccup said as he got his scrutinizer and scanned everyone and in a green light and their images showed up on a screen. Hiccup and Hiro looked at the screen and they're eyes widened.

"Molecular scrambler." They said in unison.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Ralph screamed. He was getting angrier the second.

"It seems that with the device and the chemical's we took yesterday along with some extra chemical's that someone added by an idiot or saboteur-" Hiccup began, Hiro decided to finish. "And by gamma contamination, we have gained unnatural abilities!" Jack's eyes widened. So the only reason they went through all the bull crap was because of him.

"And they would be?" asked Elsa.

"Well, I noticed that magnets have been acting weird around Hiro for the past few hours." Hiccup demonstrated by holding a magnet next to his best friend's shoulder. It showed little resistance and jumped right on him. Hiro lifted up his sleeve and purple metal started to show.

"Well, I was touching my first robot when we drank the chemicals." Hiro thought for a minute. "That's it! We merged with whatever we were touching. Think about it. Ralph broke the most sturdy desk on campus with the flick of his wrist and he was holding a weight. The iron in the weights combined with his body making him be able to life practically anything and not get hurt. Astrid punch him!"

"Wait hold on I'm not comfortable with this!" Ralph said. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow! "Ow!" It wasn't Ralph that screamed. It was Astrid. She was craddling her hand in pain. They all looked completely confused.

"Punzie you said that the flower could heal. What exactly did it do to heal?" asked Hiccup asked. Rapunzel looked unsure. But she sat sat down and closed her eyes begging to sing a song.

 _"Flower glow_

 _Let your powers shine_

 _Make the clock reverse_

 _Bring back what once was mine "_

Their eyes widened in fear as her hair began to glow.

 _"Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fates design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._

"Ok, I'm just gonna say that was weird." Kristoff said. Everyone else nodded.

"Cryokinetics." Elsa muttered. "I have cryokinesis!"

"You're a what da de what?" asked Jack.

"Cryokinesis is the ability to control ice and snow! I was touching my crystal amulet and it must have turned me into one!"

"So that's what this is." Jack whispered to himself.

"What was that Jack?" asked Ralph.

"I'm just gonna skip the whole if you don't tell me I'll chew off your leg. Ok I have one of the necklaces too!" Jack said with no emotion besides anger and annoyance in his voice and brought up the crystal. Rapunzel's eyes lit up bigger than they ever saw.

"Ew, if this wasn't my most prized possession I'd through it away." Elsa said. Then she got an idea. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She and her little sister Anna used to play in the snow when she was younger. The built a snowman name Olaf. She waved her hands and a Snowman appeared. She opened her eyes and she was being stared at in awe.

"Olaf?" asked Rapunzel. She used to make snowmen with them. But, that one had always been their favorite. Suddenly he wasn't. He opened his eyes.

"AH!"

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Jack froze him with his staff.

"Now, that that little freak show is over." Hiccup said. "What are Astrid and Merida's powers. They're the only ones we don't know but not the only ones we haven't tested out."

"Well, Merida was really hot when I touched her this morning." Ralph said as he realized his mistake and blushed. "I mean no, she was warm hot not hot, hot not that I don't think that she's not hot it's just that... I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Yeah! That's probably a good idea." Merida said awkwardly as she blushed crimson.

"Well, she is obiously a pyrokinetic!" Hiccup said. "She was hold matches and her bow. So, she should be able to control fire."

She began to make a spark.

"NO NOT IN HERE!" Hiccup screeched "In the water room!"

"Fine!"


	9. Psychokinesis

While everyone else was talking and or conversing with one another to get to the water room for Merida to test and see if she did have the powers of fire, Hiro snuck out of the room and into his secret computer compartment in the basement that only he and Hiccup know about. He opened up his holographic computer and entered everyone's weight and age.

He knew exactly where this was going to happen. They were gonna turn into superheros. This is how every single superhero story in the history of the freaking world has started out. That had never not happened in a single comic book. Like ever. He knew fear was usually the way to trigger it and these weren't natural abilities so the human body would react in a way to save themselves.

Perhaps if you fall you would start to flap your arms as they were wings. Or if you fall forward it's a natural instinct to run for your lives so you don't fall. Anyway back to his fifteen-year-old evilness.

Now for the suits, he was going to make. Ralph's would need to be pretty big. Him being a six foot three and muscular made some stuff hard to fit on his body. Since Ralph touched iron there was no need to add protection to him. He was iron. All he need was a real suit that he could breathe in. Like he was superman accept without the tights and cape.

Hiro yelled "Yuck!"

How about something in more of an incredible hulk. That has manners. No, cancel all that out. He could just a suit that had no sleeves to show off his muscle's for intimidation and purple skintight pants, but not around the crotch area. That's just nasty. Especially if he was going to make a suit for Merida. They all knew that boy got 'aroused' around her. Well, except her! Which is a normal in teen romance people everyone knows this.

Now onto Astrid. She needed more of a goddess look. Being stronger than ten men before they got mutated she needed something to match Thor. It seemed that her axe would be combined with her. And with the electromagnetic servos that Hiccup implanted in the axe she and the axe should have lightning control. So he needed to give her a basic metal one piece that was element proof with skintight leotard underneath. Just for Hiccup.

He didn't need anything. He noticed that the robotic components seemed to be taking over his body. That wasn't actually a problem for him. People continuously call him a cyborg so that's what he was turning into. He had seemed to get rocket boosters as well.

Now Kristoff was a different story. He had tufts of fur from different animals and feathers of an owl. So he needed something that could disappear into the fur when he transforms or if he's a transformer. So skin absorbing vinyl. But it had to have the Kristoff flair. So a bunch of mountain man theme.

Merida wasn't going to be pleased with this but, she get's something girly. A skirt. That was all it took for Merida to go off. A green skirted super suit that could withstand any type of heat. We're talking supernova. Attached to it was a quiver for he bows.

Now Punzie's was the second easiest. The only thing it needed was pink. She had a pink titanium alloyed dress that was super light and super durable. Plus, it could be used as a parachute when in a danger and it seemed that the flower she had was rubber. Which meant superelasticity. So the suit must have to bend along as long as she can.

Hiccups was the easiest. He had been drawing that same super suit since they were five-years-old. A super suit that was like a leather wearing Viking biker. It was a flight suit that was brown and green. He could take off the wings of it because he was holding dragon scales and take off that helmet because it was just tacky.

But, since Elsa and Jack had cryokinetics he could just tell them to make any kind suit they wanted with forever frost.

*GRONK!*

He looked up and a polar bear and a dragon were falling through the roof. Right before his very eyes. He flipped on the light switch and the other's jumped down into the basement. Well, Astrid, Jack, and Merida flew while Elsa made an ice path. He must have missed a lot.

"That's a Gronckle." Astrid said in awe.

"A what?" asked Polar Bear in a very Kristoffy voice.

"Seriously what did I miss?" asked Hiro.

"Well, both Merida and Astrid have pyrokinesis." said Elsa "But, Astrid's heart was beating faster when the chemical's were injected so she get's lightning instead of fire."

"Thank you for that Miss. Know it all!" Jack said. "I can't belive we have the same power."

"Well, stop pouting because it's locked in our cells now!" Hiro said.

"Well, can you get them out?" asked Ralph. Merida may never like him now that he was a freak.

"Sure." said the Gronckle. "If every cell in your body was vaporized at the exact same time it might have a possibility of being clean! Now help me change back!"

* * *

 **Next chapter I'm skipping straight to the Christmas chapter because it's December. I have finals to prepare for and our teachers hate us. Well, the Algbrea should be easy since I started it in the second grade. See you guys next time.**


	10. Christmas Break

**Bam what the what! Christmas chapter fools. But actually it's just part one of the two-part special. Oh, and when the people of the world learn that they have powers they will go through one of the Movie events. So which one should they find out because I haven't decided which one would go first?**

 **Httyd**

 **RofG**

 **Frozen**

 **Bh6**

 **WiR**

 **Oh and I realize that I haven't made that good clarification of whose related to who. So this is where it starts an actually family tree.**

 **Anyway I tried that and it didn't work out so I'll explain using very good detail. Ok here we going. And we're going. This is happening. OMG I wonder when I'm actually going to start. Oh and I found out when the New season of Race to the Edge comes out. It's-**

 **North is the father of Stoick, Fergus, Sandy, Aster, and Richard.**

 **North- 60**

 **Stoick and Fergus- 40**

 **Aster-38**

 **Richard- 36**

 **Sandy-30**

* * *

Their powers were amazing. Hiccup and Kristoff could transform into any one of the animal parts that they were touching or have any part of it. Hiro was fully robotic with purple metal instead of gray. He had to wear a face mask and a body cloak so no one would see his robot parts. Elsa and Jack had cryokinesis but Jack had a staff that could coat thing in frost. Merida and Astrid both had pyrokinesis were they could control heat. Ralph had super strength and invincibility. See awesome. It was now December and it was the sixteenth the final day of finals before Christmas Break.

"Oh, I can't wait until the science final!" Rapunzel squealed as she made her way to Professor Callaghan's classroom. Science was her very favorite subject. There wasn't a thing she didn't know on that study guide.

"What's so good about it?" asked Elsa

"Oh, nothing it's just that this is the easiest class in the history of the world for me!" Hiro announced as he made it into the classroom. Now what really wasn't fair was that Hiro was the Professor's favorite and got to do whatever the hell he wanted to.

On the other side of the hallway Astrid, Ralph and Hiccup were making it to the Creative Writing Final.

"Morning Uncle Sandy!" Hiccup called as he was the first to enter the classroom. Sandy waved back but didn't reply. He has been extremely hoarse this holiday season. Hiccup new what he wanted for Christmas. A new golden jumper. He used to be an acrobat so he needs some more jumpers for himself.

Across the west wing Elsa, Jack and Kristoff were heading to their most dreaded class. History with Dr. Pitch. He hated Jack so much. But, not one person knew why. But, the weirdest of all he blamed Jack when his classroom got extremely cold. He might have all his screws loose.

* * *

"Boom did it!" Hiccup yelled as he jumped out his Uncle's classroom. Their final was to write a five-page essay on what it would be like to have superpowers. Wonder where he got that from. Oh, nevermind. His quiet nephew was in the classroom. What did you expect from him? Hiccup was his favorite he had to do what he said.

"Calm down before you blow!" Ralph said. "Time to break for lunch." He began to walk to the lunch line. Not bothering to put his books down because he was a big boy and he needed his lunch and the first ones their always get the good stuff.

Hiccup and Astrid walked back into the dorms and into the lockers. Luckily they were the last ones to get there. Luckily because they were doing something parental guidance thirteen. Well, they were going to. Astrid checked the corners of the locker bay and she walked over to him, grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder, wrapped her hands around his neck and went in for the big one. Astrid's tongue slid right into Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup wasn't taken by that much surprise. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into an even better french. A monstrous nightmare tail stuck out of his rear end. Astrid let go and smiled at him. When she pulled back Hiccup had a goofy grin on his face with his tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

Hiccup retracted the tail. Then blushed madly. She pulled him into another kiss then walked away. Eventually starting to run to the cafeteria so she wasn't last in line. Hiccup watched her walk away.

"Hey, Useless!" Hiccup's ears dropped with annoyance. He turned around to meet Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Hans his nightmare. Well, before he got superpowers. "I saw you with your hands all over my girl!"

"Actually her hands were all over me." Hiccup said as he pointed to himself. "And she's not yours." Hiccup turned to walk away but someone was in his way. Someone who was red haired, muscular and deranged.

"Hello, brother!"

"Oh, man." Hiccup muttered.

Snotlout was running up to him for a punch. Dagur and Hans were blocking him so he couldn't run. When Snotlout was close enough Hiccup back over Dagur and out of the locker bay. Snotlout couldn't stop his Rhino force and crashed right into Dagur.

With the idiots distracted on what just happened, Hiccup flipped into the skylight and out of the building.

Amateurs

* * *

Over in the lunch room Elsa was waiting for everyone to get back to the table. She needed someone to talk to. Well, as long as that someone wasn't Jack, she was getting really tired of his flirting attempts. He didn't know it but, everyone else did.

She picked her pizza up and it was boiling hot at first but, her powers cooled it down just in time for it to go into her mouth. The pizza was delicious. Nothing tasted better to her than pizza accept chocolate. The greasy substance was burning on her mouth and making her hands slippery. Suddenly the temperature dropped and it wasn't was right behind her wasn't he.

"Hello, Ice Princess." Jack flirted. He sat his pizza slope plopped down onto the table.

"What do you want?" She asked bored with him.

"Nothing I just want to know if you want some of my pizza mountain?"

"You call that a mountain?!" Kristoff challenged. He slammed down a tray that was two times as big as his.

"You really thought you could outdo me?'' Ralph asked. He slammed down a tray pizza that was five times the size of theirs, combined! Ralph was done in less than thirty seconds. Merida, Astrid, and Rapunzel arrived at the seen to see that Ralph had finished his food.

"Boys." Astrid said.

"Can't stand them." Rapunzel said.

"They eat like animals!" Merida screamed. But, she had her own tomato sauce mustache.

"Oh, your one to talk." Jack said as he sat his third peice of pizza down on the table.

Merida was about to retaliate but everyone in the cafeteria got a video link sent to their phone. Even the lunch lady, Myrtle!

"Wonder what it is?" asked Jack as he played the video. It was labeled ' _Hiccstrid Smooch Fest!'_ It was a video of all of Hiccup and Astrid's little make out sessions. Everyone's eye went wide as they saw every single one of their kisses.

"Hiccup had his first tongue kiss, with hands below the belt, in the lockers before me?" asked Jack in complete and total shock. He dropped the phone when he saw that Astrid's hands were all tussled up in Hiccup's hair. The all began to stare at Astrid.

 _"This was Heather!"_ A pic of a girls face, with green eyes and long black hair. That was Heather, Elsa and Rapunzel's fellow cheerleader. One of Astrid's many mortal enemies.

Everyone was staring at the two snow covered geniuses. The text alert went off on Hiro's phone and he saw the video. His brown eyes opened as wide as they could physically go. His mouth began to hang open as with as a Hippo's. He began to stare at Hiccup as well.

"How did he manage to land Astrid Hofferson?" asked Flynn Ryder, A.K.A. Eugene Fritzherberts, captain of the JV basketball team and also a Sophomore. "She's one of the most athletic girls in the entire school."

"I'm not that surprised." said Wilbur Robinson, a freshman

"It's obvious blackmail." said one of the Stabbington brothers. You know for seniors, that are on student council would be more well rounded.

"Please." said the voice of Tip Tucci. Hiro looked over from his friend of Viking, Scottish and Coronian descent, to her and his eyes went wider than they were in the begging of the stinking video. How had he never noticed her before. She was beautiful. She seemed to have the most amazing, brown skin. Her eyes sparkled like the moon. Each and every curl in her hair reminded him of each and every wire he had ever touched with his rubber gloves. His mind drifted off into fantasies of something else.

"Well, explain to me this then." The other brother began "Why would one of the most athletic, spunky girls in the entire school go out with this scrawny, twerpy, nerd like Hiccup North?"

"Hey, enough!" Merida yelled.

"Oh and there's the most athletic girl in school. How is the relation even possible?" asked Flynn. "I honestly don't even see it!"

No one had seemed to notice that Hiccup, the center of attention was getting really angry. So was Merida. He just insulted here entire bloodline.

"Did you just insult family?" asked Jack. He narrowed his eyes at the year older male. Even Rapunzel was starting to get fired up by this fucking asshole. This was getting urgent enough that Kristoff stopped eating his pizza. And he never stopped eating.

"Maybe I did." Flynn said as he and the brothers rose out of their seats. "What are you gonna do about it? _Freshman!"_

Every freshman in the rooms, blood started to boil. They new they were the new kids but that wasn't an excuse to call them all out. Even the ones who were his friends. But, they eventually decided that if Flynn said you were cool, you were cool.

"The day school starts again after Christmas break." Jack said as he stood up taller than Flynn. "Me, Hiccup, Hiro, Ralph and Kris! versus you, Phil, Mason, Hans and Snotlout!"

"What insurance do I have that you dorks will show." Flynn said. "Plus who are scrawny and even scrawnier gonna fight."

"Scrawny?!" Jack was now official outraged. He went over to Hiccup who was silently fuming. He ripped off his hoodie and shirt and revealed a six pack!

"Ah!"

"So what the kids not scrawny! Bet he can't fight!" Snotlout challenged.

"We'll see!" Jack yelled. The bell for the end of the day to go home sounded. Hiccup grabbed his clothes from Jack and jumped back into them. Merida walked over to Jack and slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What the fuck! Why are you being more bitchy than normal!?"

"You do realize that you just set yourself up for failure." Merida complained. "You guys can't use your powers in the fight!"

"Merida don't you care about anything. He just insulted our entire bloodline and you want me to do nothing about it!"

Jack left the cafeteria to go get his stuff from his dorm room.

* * *

"I can't believe that they left without us!" Rapunzel whined. It was Christmas break and North left without them to get home. And they lived about twenty miles away. According to Hiccup that was 6.66666666666666666666667 hours away. Their Aunt Tooth left because North promised not to forget the kids and Sandy had left as soon as his final final was over.

"We can just fly." said Jack. He got his staff out and began to levitate. Hiccup pulled him down instantly.

"People will see us."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to surviving and making it to my presents." Jack flew off and they all knew that they had no choice but to follow him and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. Hiccup jumped and transformed into a Night Fury so he would blend in with the Night sky. Punzie grabbed his tail before he got out of her range and Merida flew above him to hide the slight glow of her hair.

But they didn't get far. Like maybe a centimeter until Jack flew back to them.

"Yeah we might just want to building hop this time because the cops are lined up everywhere down there." He back flipped in the air and yelled "Follow me."

"When are we not?" asked Rapunzel.

Hiccup growled in agreement with his cousin.

"You're just jealous you don't have that Jackson Overland North sexiness when you lead." Jack said. That earned him a minor plasma blast to the butt. Hiccup turned into his Deadly Nadder hybrid form.

"That's sounds like a challenge Frost butt." Hiccup said as he flew next to him. "Punzie?"

The long haired blonde grabbed Jack's staff from him and he flew out of the sky onto the roof of the house he was flying above.

"Ok, you know have my attention!" Jack said. The two read heads and blond flew down to him.

"First one from here to half way home when grandpa will finally realize that we aren't there and pops a u-turn and we stop at the Hamada's shop and get a pastry. Then he pays us twenty dollars to not tell our parents. Then we go home!" Hiccup said. "No flying allowed."

"I'm in." said Merida.

"In your dreams princess!" Jack insulted.

"When those guys plug in their Christmas lights." Rapunzel suggested. A happy couple was just about to turn on their lights. Three, Two, One. Run! Rapunzel jumped from the roof and was off in a sprint. Her elastic arms aiding her in the jumping. She jumped onto the house in front of the start line and her legs let her jump onto the next five houses with ease. She jumped onto the church and attached her arms to it pulling it back as far as they would allow. Hiccup was the first to pass her, then Merida, then Jack who had a big disadvantage. She released the top of the church and she flew off.

Merida looked at her cousin with extreme envy and anger. Merida then did the one thing that her Mother said a lady should never ever do! She farted. The gas from the fart and the fire inside her made her made her butt explode with craziness! See the one thing her mother would never want her to do in front of anyone who wasn't family. Luckily no one seemed to notice accept Hiccup. But that was Hiccup and he was weird and Igor like that.

Hiccup seemed to notice that he was just about to be beaten by a couple of girls. Not that that wasn't new to him. But, he could actually win something this time. Hiccup transformed into a Night Fury hybrid form and started to run faster than he did before. From the way the wind was blowing in his eyes he seemed to be going at about eighty three miles per hour. But, just the thought of him being able to win something other than the heart of Astrid as exhilarating! Oh, rules be damned he was going all out.

Jack was so far behind it didn't even make any kind fucking sense. He might as well just forfeit the race and get home. He guided some wind up to himself and he rocketed home. Spreading winter as he went.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the over weekly update but I hope that an over 2,000 word chapter was worth the wait. Oh and I you don't leave a review I will literally go to hell and grab Snape from their and force him to destroy you in the firey depths. Anyway thanks guys.**


	11. Home

Merida was going too fast! She needed to slow down her pyrokinetic farts down. She knew she shouldn't have eaten that queserito from Taco Bell. If she didn't stop right now she was going to miss the truck home.

"You can do this Merida!" She said to herself. She just needed to do something dumb that a male would do in this particular situation. More specifically Ralph when he was trying to impress her. She needed to grab something strong and sturdy to slow herself down.

When Jack passed up Hiccup and Rapunzel he noticed that Merida was begging to struggle at stopping. He'd had to do something to stop. Something incredibly noble for his least favorite cousin. He sat down and calculated the angle of trajectory and he threw his staff to save her.

"Wait." He realized. "I just through my staff to save a flame head."

He face-palmed so loud that it could be heard from a block away. What he failed to see was that Merida was rocketing back at him. When he did look it was extremely too late. Merida crashed into him, making him crash into Hiccup, who was catching up to him, who crashed into Rapunzel. Her 70-foot golden locks caught onto the skyscraper and it got stretched all the way out, to four hundred feet, just before they hit the ground. Hiccup's teeth hit the ground making them stick to the ground.

"No, sudden movements." Rapunzel warned. But, mother nature was not on their side that day. A pigeon and a squirrel were fighting over a donut. The pigeon flew up with the donut in his feet and through the rodent into Hiccup's face which made his teeth come off the concrete. They all rocketed into the air!

"Ah! I wasn't ready!" Hiccup said as the wind blew in his hair. He formed his body to make an aerodynamic position and yelled "Faster!" He shot through the windows of North Company. He was going to rocket out of the building. He spined over a cubical and got a cake smashed in his face. He flew into the wall and came out to the bar where people were hitting each other with bats because of drunkenness. He crashed into another room and it was his father's office. Oh did he forget to mention that his father was a very wealthy CEO. His bad.

He got up and began to run home as he took the glass shards out of his shoes. He ran to the bathroom to get all of the insulation out of his hair. But, something happened that should never happen he saw a couple of men. Both heavy set with red hair. Both related. Age forty. In-laws. Both of Viking decent. His father and his uncle Spitleout.

He jumped a stall and hid in it. The two big men walked to the stalls and opened one each and sat there butt on the seats of the toilets. Hiccup jumped out of the stall and ran out of the room. Then he tripped over several bags.

* * *

Looks like Jackson had someone else to save! But, he decided against it. Hiccup wasn't a pain in his existence that he needed to save in order to stay alive for one more day. That was Merida till the end. Suddenly Hiccup came out of another window with Gronckle wings fluttering like a butterfly. He flew to the top of the roof where everyone else was.

"This... is.. the pickup... spot." Hiccup studdered. Lesson to the wise kids. Never rocket through a building.

"How are we gonna get down?" asked Rapunzel. "We just landed on a building that's windows."

"We dive." said Hiccup. He transformed into a Monstrous Nightmare and grabbed everyone with his muzzle. He blasted into the air and turned back to normal still with their hair in his mouth and they all fell down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Jack screamed like he had super speed. They bounced off of the aunning and landed on each other.

"Hiccup?" Merida questioned

"Yes, Merida." Hiccup said.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled.

"No fighting children." North said. They all looked up and he was right in front of them and he was wearing his Santa outfit and was holding ten bags. "Hiccup your father and your Uncle are back in your fathers office waiting for you. Your bags are already in the Ferrari."

"Bye grandpa!" Hiccup yelled as the rest of his family drove to their respective houses. He walked into the building and went to the to the boiler room where he had some buisness to take care of.

"Hiccup!" said, again the most terrible voice he had ever heard.

"Snotlout." Hiccup said. He looked back with anger in his eyes. The battle of the cousins must begin.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Hubert screamed as he ran into the living room. "I saw Grandpa's truck coming!"

Elinor got up and walked over to the window and indeed her Father-in-laws truck was sitting the driveway. The silhouette of her daughter jumping out seen in the light of the head lights of the shiny automobile. She and her duffle bag ran to the door as it was swung open by her mother.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" She cheered as she jumped into the womans arms.

"Oh, Merida I missed you so much." She let the girl go and walked back to her room. Merida following. Inside her parents room Merida saw the one thing she dreaded in life. The poofiest dress she had ever imagined.

"AH!"

She ran in supreme fear.

* * *

Rapunzel arrived at her home with little trouble. She had the most elegant family in the Northern tree. Her mother was the descendant of the Coronian Empire. So they got treated like royalty. Plus she only chose her father as a husband because he didn't know she was rich and he still liked her anyway.

She got out her key and unlocked the front door to the mansion. She emerged from behind the door and shut it back up.

"Mom! Daddy! I'm home!" She yelled into the giant house. She used her elastic hand to swing up to the second floor. She cartwheeled into the next room and past the Christmas Tree then into her parents room to see them, not there!

She ran to her room and she opened it slightly before peeking in. "She'll be here any minute and we can't have her seeing the surprise yet." That was her father and what exactly did they want her to not see.

She peeked in more and she saw that her father, mother, and her little brother, by five years, Pascal and they were all decorating her room with the colors of pink, yellow and t=she saw her wall mural being painted over!

"Ah!"

They looked back to see Rapunzel rush in and tackle them in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now I can't paint it over again!"

* * *

Jack was staying with his grandfather for the entire holiday season. His parents had to go on a business trip and no one actually cared that it was Christmas because the company his father worked for had no heart or Christmas spirit.

He and North stepped out of the truck and trudged up to the door. He waited for his big grandpa to finally reach the stinking door. But he was wearing his Santa outfit. And he was carrying ten bags full of Christmas gifts.

North had thought that he had dropped the kids off in the teen lounge inside the store so they couldn't see the presents he got for them. Plus he would probably just wait till Jack was asleep to wrap his gifts.

"OK, here's the plan!" North yelled as he locked the door. "We, wrap, then put under tree, then we wrap again."

"So what did you get everyone?" asked Jack.

North then looked up. "Not sure." He said.

Jack face palmed. "We should be able to figure it out. I mean everything that's girly is Punzie's, everything that's for a nerd is for Hiccup and everything that makes you look tough is for Merida.

* * *

 **Sorry this is late. But, as soon as I was about to update this new computer died. The next chapter is going to be Christmas Day and the one after that is New Years Day and then we go onto the main plot.**


	12. The Nightmare Of Christmas Day

Elsa was so happy. It was going to be Christmas Day in a matter of seventeen minutes. Her father, mother, and her younger sister, Anna were the waiting by the tree waiting for it to go off. Don't get her wrong Elsa loved Christmas but Anna loved it way more than she did. What did you expect, she a thirteen-year-old girl, she was supposed to be excited on Christmas morning.

It was their family tradition to stay up till twelve A.M. and open all of the presents. That's especially why Anna loved it. She got all of her presents open and she got to stay up late past her bed time. Anna was busy shaking her gifts to see what was in the box.

"What do you think it is?" She asked her.

"I don't know Anna." Elsa said as she chucked at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Oh, I bet it's a new makeup holder, or it could be the actual makeup!" She squealed. She moved over to the next gift which was wrapped in green and red striped paper. Elsa's mind wondered off to other things of possibly showing her family her powers. She should do it and she was going to. That was going to be their number one Christmas presents. But, she would save it for tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as Hiro reached the Cafe in the San Fransokyo district of town, he jumped off of Tadashi's motor bike and ran inside the building. He said a short hi to his Aunt and ran upstairs. Tadashi had just taken him to the movies and it was about to be Christmas day in about ten minutes.

If he didn't make long of the rest of the seventeen minutes he would end up blasting someone with his arm cannon. This year he got eight presents for his friends received eight presents from him. So altogether he had to get ten presents.

He put his eight presents under the tree and just stared at the light. Oh, that reminded him, he needed to fix the circuits in his arm before he went completely haywire and went and destroyed the Christmas tree.

But, Tadashi was in his room. How could he possibly do it? He could expose himself. Tadashi probably wouldn't even be surprised. He loved technology and technology loved him. He would save it for tomorrow.

* * *

Kristoff decided that he would stay in the reindeer pen until Christmas morning, that was like in five minutes. He and Sven were chilling by the fire. He then started to sing his favorite song while strumming his ukulele. Plus he was really starting to get the hang of this talking Sven.

 _"Reindeer's are better than people"_

 _"Sven don't you think that's true!"_

His parents walked in on him as he began to sing his song. Which reminded him. He was going to tell them about how he was able to transform. But, that would be his Christmas present to them. His mother only came in to give him some hot chocolate with a candy cane inside.

 _'You should tell them now.'_ Sven uttered.

"I'm going to. Calm your reindeer self down."

* * *

Ralph was sitting on his butt, near the fireplace, sipping on some butterbeer! Three minutes till Christmas. He slipped his feet on the coffee table in front of him and he was good for the rest of his holidays. But, sadly he had an eight-year-old sister and a nineteen-year-old brother. Plus both of his mother was there. She was a sixth star Generalissimo, and his father was a five star general but, he died in the war three years ago.

"Come on stink brain!" Vanellope yelled. She started to jump on his back and start to annoy to the maximum. If she didn't stop her Christmas energy, he was going to strangle her to death.

"V leave Ralph alone." said Felix the brother. However, that did not make her cease her tactics. If only she knew he had super strength. Then she would stop. Yeah, that would make the fart breath leave him alone. Nothing to bother him for the rest of his holidays.

He would expose himself by 'accident' tomorrow and then he would be sipping butterbeer with his brick themed houseshoes and his brown robe, playing video games.

* * *

It was supposed to be a great Christmas it was. It was supposed to be Snotlout free. But no! His father just had to let Snotlout come with them to the North family dinner. All of the North's knew Snotlout and not one of them liked him. Well, except his mother, but she liked everyone that was related to her, and father, who liked everyone in the family that had a little masculinity.

Hiccup was currently having a good three minutes until Christmas when Snotlout was taken home by his parents. Hiccup practically pushed them out of the door. With his strength boost they didn't really stand a chance.

Hiccup ran back up to his room in his Grandfather's house. He slipped on his Elf costume and his reptilian elf hat. Oh, speaking of reptillian hat, he had a little predicament. He started changing into his dragon forms while sleeping. Sometimes he stayed that way till morning. The worst thing was that he couldn't change back to normal for about one minute.

Every Christmas the North kids would sleep around the tree. Anyway, that didn't matter. On the actually day of Christmas he, his mother and father went to the Ingerman house and they celebrate partially with the Jorgensons, Thorstons, Ingermans, and Hoffersons. But, now it was time to open his one present for Christmas Eve at the North household.

Hiccup backflipped and twirled into the living room so that no one saw him. He walked into the room and sat on the couch with the triplets and Pascal. They only let the youngest five in the house sit on the couch and lucky for Hiccup, he was the youngest teenager but, only by three months. Each of them were born in a different month.

Jack was born in Winter on January 1st. Rapunzel was born in Spring on May 21. Merida was born in Summer on August 16. Hiccup was born in Autumn on November 14.

"It's going to be Christmas in about forty-five seconds." North announced. "Everyone line up for the family photo."

The line went, Hubert, Harris, Hamish, Pascal, Sandy, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, a fake Toothania and Aster, Stoick and Valka, Fergus and Elinor, Richard and Rachel, and then North. All the kids were dressed as elves. All the adults were dressed as themselves and North was Santa Clause.

The shutter of the camera clicked and the light flashed. In this family photo, they all actually looked good and not hideous. Maybe because they all were actually excited tonight.

It was Christmas in five seconds.

Four

Three

Two

One

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

That was the only thing you could here throughout the house for about ten seconds. The children raced to the tree and picked out their grandfather gifts. His gifts were always their favorite.

The elves tore through the wrapping paper and what the triplets saw amazed them. The triplets. They each got a new car that they were gonna break in a few days time. Pascal got a costume for his favorite superhero, Chameleon Man.

Jack acquired a new hockey stick that was made from slick oak. Rapunzel received several different paints from France. Merida was given a new quiver, and Hiccup got a Hogwarts Ravenclaw robe and uniform.

"Hiccup's nerd factor just went seventeen percent." Jack said.

"And my sassiness is about to go up too Jackson." Hiccup said.

"It just did." Merda whispered to Rapunzel who chuckled in response. Then she quieted down remembering that Hiccup was only sassy like this when he was missing someone or in danger and there seemed to be no danger at all. But, that would be fixed with his parents gift.

"Grandpa?" Rapunzel asked. "Can we stay up and open one more present so we can actually get some sleep tonight."

"I guess that would be better." North said.

Jack went in order of family ranking. North, and his parents.

He went for his parent's gift and since he was a snooper, he already knew what it was. He got a Quest Super Cruiser Board. The latest in style. Rapunzel already got her parents gift. She got a room makeover. Merida opened the next box and there was the latest bow in style. Hiccup got a little horn. With a note that said 'Blow it'

Hiccup blew into the horn. It was heard all throughout the house. When he got the reply he was kind of freaked out. Someone ran out of the basement. It was Tyson. Hiccup's older brother, didn't he mention he had one? Anyway, Tyson's flight got canceled from the San Fransokyo institute of Technology, where he went to school. He had jet black hair, acidic green eyes, and a lean build.

"So am I your favorite Christmas present?" He asked with a smile on his face. Hiccup was still speechless. Merida slapped the sense back into him knocking him onto the floor.

"OW!" Hiccup yelled. It finally hit him and he passed out.

* * *

In the middle of the night Hiccup tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming about flying in the air. Then about Tyson, acidic green eyes, jet black hair. The only thing that matched it. The Night Fury.

* * *

Hiccup was being poked awake by something. It felt silvery and pointy. He opened his eyes and the Triplets were poking him with a sword. He flared his nostrils at them. They looked at him in terror. They each screamed.

"Ah!"

All the adult's eyes widened as they heard the screams. They all ran out of their rooms and into the kitchen. They all stopped running as they saw the scaly reptilian. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. Why were they all staring at him? The commotion of the adults woke up the other three.

They spotted the Night Fury. He was blocking the view of the adults. But, not blocking the veiw of the adults from them.

"Hiccup change back before they come downstairs." Merida commanded. She lit her fire hand on fire. "Or do you want your tail on fire."

"Why do that when you can freeze home to death?" asked Jack. He grabbed his staff out of his pocket and lit it up. Hiccup seemed to phased by the adults to move his scaly ass.

"Better warm up the healing hair of mine." Rapunzel said. She used her elastic hand to grab her brush and when she did she was about to sing but, Hiccup turn back to normal. They each looked upon the face of the adults. They all fainted.

They all had feelings that they would be out for a little while.

"Gift's?" Jack asked.

"Yep."

"In alphabetical order." said Merida. "So my bestie is first."

She went for Astrid's gift. It was wrapped in penguin paper. She tore through the paper and it a new football.

"Astrid's gift. Me likey." Hiccup opened the box wrapped in little penguins and his was the smallest. He looked inside and it was a coupon book. Each for one punch-free kiss. Hiccup's tongue started to dangle from his mouth and slob started to hang out.

Jack opened the paper and he got a signed basketball from Steph Curry.

Rapunzel peeled back the tree of the flightless bird and it was a weaponized flower.

"Elsie!" Rapunzel squealed.

Elsa wrapped all of her presents in snowflake paper. Rapunzel opened it and she got every... kind of brush... in the history... of the world. A pick, a comb a brush you name it.

Hiccup unwrapped it and it was a Hogwarts Ravenclaw, Quidditch uniform.

Merida opened it up and she received boxing gloves.

Jack slowly ripped back the paper and it was so beautiful. It was an eternal snowflake. They had learned to make them together and she must have taken hours to make it because she never made anything this detailed.

"So what did Hiccy get us?" asked Jackson. He opened the paper in... chimichanga... paper. Everyone got the same thing. A motorcycle helmet that was customized to match them. Rapunzel's was covered in flowers. Merida's was designed as a flame. Jack's was designed with snowflakes at the end.

"What are these?" asked Merida.

"Motorcycle helmets." Jack answered.

"SHUT UP!" Rapunzel screamed. They each ran to the garage and inside. There they were. Jack's was blue and it had a cubby for his staff. Merida's was orange and was fit for her. Punzie's was pink and had a holder for all of her hair.

Now it was Hiro's turn. He always knew what to get people. Hiccup decided to open it first. By ripping through it first. It was an actual working Snitch that could follow him around He looked deeper into the box and there were two bludgers. It started to flap it's wings at nano speed. Jack peeled the paper back and it was the sixth version of Grand Theft Auto. Not yet released. Merida and Rapunzel got something so much better... better super suits.

"That is so not fair!"

"Stop being a baby Jackson."

"Your turn Jacky!" said Hiccup

"Don't call me Jacky!"

"Then don't call me Hiccy!"

Jack threw his gift for him in Hiccup's face. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and she carefully peeled back the paper. A dream journal. Merida got a football signed by Aaron Donald. Hiccup got a wand of Dragon Heartstring.

"I'm totally ready for nerd fest in June."

"It's amazing."

"How much did you pay for this."

Kristoff wanted to get each of them something from the heart. So he gave them each a little animal pendant that represented who they were. Jack was cunning like a snake. Merida was brave like a lion. Rapunzel was loyal like a labradoodle. Hiccup was intelligent like a raven.

Merida was up next. She got Hiccup, a Nimbus 2000 broom that actually flew with blades on the side, that weren't visible to the human eye. Rapunzel got seventeen different types of paint brushes for all types of art. Jack received a new smashing bat.

Ralph was up. He gave everyone something to smash with. He gave Hiccup a new set of industrial tools. It was fit with a drill, a jackhammer and more. Jack got a joy buzzer. Rapunzel got a hammer that was disguised as a flower.

Merida didn't say anything with her gift. She just read it and blushed.

 _On the first day back from break. Meet me by the lockers at 1:30 PM. No sooner, no later. ;) Hope to see you there. I hope you really like what I'm going to give you._

 _-Ralph_

Rapunzel tried to read the note. But, Merida snatched it from her before her eyes could get a proper glance.

"Oh, is it a love note?!" Rapunzel squealed.

"No!"

"Fine, if you won't admit it. It's my turn to wow you guys." Rapunzel said. She deposited her gifts and Merida was the first to go in. She got new noise cancellation headphones. Jack received a new pair of Jordans. Hiccup got the last piece of the Quidditch set. The Quaffle.

"I feel like I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year." Hiccup said. He reached for Tyson's gift. He paused. "Let me guess a stuffed owl." He opened the box and it was an owl. Just not a stuffed one. Staring at him was an owl. I seemed to be about six months old. It had golden eyes and black feathers. He was a Eurasian Eagle owl and beautiful horns to complement.

Punzie opened hers and she smiled at the reptile inside. There was a Jackson's Chameleon. He seemed to be about 1 year old. His green skin turned as he went to look at her.

Merida opened her like an animal. There was a little whistle inside. With a note inside. 'When you go to Bjorkman Ranch blow this.'

Jack tore his paper and inside it was another box. It was moving around like a bomb was inside it. A key was up under the box itself. He grabbed the key and put it in the lock. He twisted three times and whatever was inside rocketed out of the box and it seemed to be some sort of hummingbird, human hybrid. Hiccup jumped up and caught it in his mouth. He smiled proudly at his work and that smile was about to go away. Whatever it was started to buck inside of his mouth eventually finding its way out of his mouth and onto the floor.

The eye of the Frost bringer glittered as he stared at the avian creature. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see his parents, grandfather, and aunts and uncles. They were all glaring at their respective child.

"We can explain."

* * *

"So were all good?" Merida asked. No one moved a muscle. They were all too shocked to do anything. They even think that Stoick was going to explode. This was a groundbreaking scientific movement.

"When did this happen?" asked Elinor.

"Early October I think. I honestly don't remember." Hiccup said. He began to pet Toothless, the owl, subconsciously.

"So, who else got mutated?" asked Richard.

"Hiro Hamada, Elsa Arendelle, Ralph Wreck, Kristoff Bjorkman, and Astrid Hofferson." Rapunzel said.

"Hiro is infused with technology, Elsa has the powers of wind and snow like Jack, Ralph has superhuman strength, Kristoff can transform into a Snowy Owl, Reindeer, polar bear, arctic wolf or arctic fox, and Astrid is a faster pyrokinetic, like Merida, but, since the effect took on Astrid faster she gets control of lightning." Hiccup concluded for all of the baffled adults.

"What can you do?" Stoick asked.

"My hair glows when it I sing." Rapunzel said.

"Pyrokinetics."

"Cryokinetics."

"Shapeshifting."

"So you really did turn into superheroes?" asked Richard. No one had noticed how he grabbed the phone or how Stoick videotaping their confession. Fergus and Richard were asking questions to distract them. It was for their own good that they called the cops or alerted the authorities. They could save their children from this disease that overtook them. But, they did it in secret so they're wives wouldn't kill them.

"Can you give us a demonstration?" asked Fergus. He maintained eye contact with Stoick and noticed he was doing as he needed to. They sat their animals on the table and went into the living room, up the stairs of the giant house and to the window. Their grandfather lived in the mountains and by himself. There was no one else in the neighborhood except a couple of deer that passed by. The rest of the family followed them to the window.

"Why are we at the window?" asked Valka. She got her answer because Hiccup jumped out of the window. Followed by Jack, Merida and then Rapunzel. The parents of the children ran to the window that was big enough for all of them.

"KIDS!" Stoick continued videotaping even through the commotion. The adults saw that the boy had transformed into something greater than his normal self. He set his wings on fire as he transformed into his Monstrous Nightmare form. Jack got out his staff and made it snow all over the trees in the mountain side. He made some beautiful designs but then Merida came from the ground and burned them into water fertilizing the ground and Rapunzel swung from the trees with her elastic hands singing her song so that her hair glowed in the light. No one seemed to notice that the police were waiting outside the house. Fergus went into the other room and said "Bring the down and please get this out of their system, and you need to find Astrid Hofferson, Hiro Hamada, Ralph Wreck, Elsa Arendell and Kristoff Bjorkman."

The officer in the front nodded. He nodded to his men and the got out their tranquil darts. "Fire!" He yelled.

An officer shot his gun and it was heading straight for Hiccup's tail. Luckily the snitch came and blocked the bullets. It didn't damage the snitch and it alerted everyone else.

"Dive into the forest!" Jack called. They all flew into the deepness of the forest. They sat on the ground.

"They called the cops, they actually called the cops." Rapunzel panicked. She felt something jump on her head. She looked up and it was Pascal, her chameleon, Toothless was flying near them and the fairy thing flew next to the full avain.

"We have to get out of here." Hiccup wheezed. He was still scared. Then he got out his phone calling the motorcycles. They were there in thirty seconds. He got out a ray and shot Toothless and Pascal!

"Hiccup what the heck was that for?!" Rapunzel yelled.

"They're now as smart as humans." Hiccup chuckled. To prove his point Pascal jumped on her shoulder and nodded his head. "Now get on the hogs and ride."

They all jumped onto their motorcycles and looked to Hiccup on an explanation on how to ride them. "Just push the red button and steer." He demonstrated and he was off deeper down the mountain. They all followed suit. Pascal was on Rapunzel's shoulder attached to her hair. The fairy was fast enough to keep up with the cycles and Toothless was flying high enough in the sky to follow them.

 _"When we get to the main road split up and warn the others."_ Hiccup commanded through the headset.

 _"I'll take Elsa."_ Rapunzel said.

 _"I'll take Kris."_ said Jack

 _"Ralph for me!"_ Merida yelled.

 _"I'll take the best and girlfriend!"_ Hiccup screamed. They finally got to the fork in the road and they took off to their friends respective houses.

* * *

Elsa had to lock herself in her room with a wall of ice to protect herself from her Dad. When she showed Anna her powers she accidentally struck her in the head with her ice. Her father actually pulled a phone and called the cops to come and get her.

They were currently banging on her door. Luckily she had brought her gift from Hiccup. She kinda figured out how to use it last night. After all, they were all labeled and she found her helmet. She strapped it on and the ice spiked vehicle started up. She burst open the windows to her room and created a ramp of ice. She got on the bike and she was off in a blaze.

Down on the ground, she saw that another bike was heading her way with someone screaming on it. She created another ice path and Rapunzel caught on then climbed onto the path.

* * *

Merida arrive at the Wreck household with no trouble at all. It had seemed that Ralph had not shown his powers yet. But, he did open Hiccup's gift and when he did he was amazed. When she arrived she rung the doorbell.

A pretty short guy with a hammer in his hand opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Merida and I'm here for Ralph." She said.

"Oh, he'll be down in a minute. Why don't you come in?" asked the Guy. "I'm Felix. RALPH THERE'S A GIRL HERE FOR YOU!"

Merida walked around and this house was bigger than her grandfather's house. She saw some maids and a butler walking down the stairs. She heard the thundering feet of Ralph walking down the stairs. He didn't seem to get the 'Girl's here for you part' because he came down their shirtless. Merida began to blush madly.

"Ralph I need to speak to you in private." Merida said. She was still blushing. "Where did you put Hiccup's gift?"

"In my room."

"Then that's where we go." She said. Ralph lead her up to his room. Then cycle was in the middle of the room. Merida closed and locked the door. Ralph looked a bit scared. "Put on the riding gear."

"Why?" He asked.

"Becuase we got exposed. They know who to look for and they saw us so they already have proof." Merida said. His eyes widened and he put on the pants and the shirt. He slipped on the helmet and he got on the hog. They were going to act like they were going on a date.

They walked down to the living room where his entire family was waiting.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Ralph called. She looked up and smiled.

"Be home before dark."

The two departed from the house and Merida hoped on the cycle. "Push the red button and you're good."

The two took off to the school lab where which they should get to first.

* * *

The multi genii A.K.A Hiro and Hiccup were on their motorcycles heading towards the Ingerman household. They stopped the bikes and hopped into the backyard where all the teens were. They each saw them, Tuffnut and Snotlout snarled. Everyone else seemed to like them.

"Astrid we have a situation." Hiccup said. Fishlegs gasped.

"How dare you two enter my house and not give me the official Nerd Council solute and or chant?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup and Hiro rolled their eyes. With Hiccup in the middle they did some really complicated handshake and did some dancing.

Once done with the chicken dancing Hiro remembered what they were supposed to be doing. He whispered what was going on in Astrid's ear. Her eyes widened and she then started to laugh her head off. But, her laughter soon ceased as she saw the flashing sirens.

"Hiro Hamada, Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock put your hands up!" The officer commanded. The did as they told and then they put them right back down. Hiccup sprouted Nadder wings, Hiro unlocked his rocket boosters and Astrid grabbed unleashed her axe. They all blaster into the air.

Out of their bikes came their snitches and their bludgers. Knocking the police down as they passed them. Toothless continued to follow them in the air. Leaving confused teens.

* * *

Jack arrived at Kristoff's house far after everyone else was already waiting at the school. Kristoff was running away from home as a reindeer with his pet reindeer Sven. When Jack spotted them he frosted over the street. They both slipped and crashed into his motorcycle.

"You had a meet with the cops?" asked Jackson. Kristoff nodded. "Follow me." He yelled. He began an ice path that lead to the school and went all over the city. The two deer followed the automobile.

When they arrived at the school everyone else was already there.

"Where's your motorcycle?!" asked Hiro. He was wearing his new Ravenclaw Quidditch uniform as well as Hiccup. They both had their brooms in hand and their game pieces were in the chests.

"At home." Kristoff answered. Hiro walked over to his teleportation device and locked in the coordinate at Kristoff's house. He slammed his fist on the big red button and the reindeer themed motor bike came in on the platform. Toothless and the newly named Baby Tooth flew inot the lab extremely fast, like a warning signal.

They all looked outside and the squad cars were blaring their sirens. Hiccup and Hiro ran over to their main station and flipped it over. They typed in some codes and everyone heard a booming sound. The cars stopped and Hiccup and Hiro's section of the lab, which was pretty big and it rocketed into the air.

Ralph went over to the door and yelled "SEE YEAH COPPERS!"


	13. Coppers

Astrid's hand grasped the handle of Hiccup's broom as H and H labs rocketed into the air. They came to a sudden stop and they all fell on the cold floor of the laboratory. Everyone heard Hiro's voice. "So where do you guys want to live for the rest of our lives. Antarctica, Fiji, Amazon!?"

"Why are you so calm?!" asked Merida. They were all waiting for her outburst. The two genii were not phased at all. They both simply continued to type on their keyboard.

"It's not actually that bad Merida." Hiccup said. He pushed open a panel on his desk and their motorcycle started to glow with the color of each respective person in the laboratory. The two grabbed their tools and walked over to the cycles. The lab suddenly moved and they all fell down.

Kristoff ran and cracked the window open. About seven military helicopters were outside the window. "Boogies at twelve o'clock!"

Ralph looked at the window and ran out the door. He looked at the choppers and ran right at them. He jumped off the building and onto one of the winged vehicles. The weight from his super strength destroyed the copter. He jumped onto another one and the same thing happened. He flipped back onto the building and crashed through the roof.

"Hiccup, Astrid and I can hold them off." Jack said.

"The rest of you should probably pack in the entire lab into your motorcycles." Hiccup stated. He grew a pair of Skrill wings, a spine, feet and tail. Astrid grabbed her axe and Jack his staff. The all flew out of the Ralph shaped whole.

"How about we start with the inventions and work our way up to the chemicals?" Elsa suggested.

"How, they can't fit?!" Ralph asked exasperated. Hiro began to laugh loudly. He walked over to their first big invention. A plasma radiator. He pushed a red button on the top of the contraption and it folded into a little box. They all ran over to the inventions and started pressing the buttons.

"Everything that you can wear, put it on!"

Outside of the building Astrid flew up into the high clouds and summoned lightning. She shot the lightning at Hiccup's horns and together they removed all of the electricity from the helicopters! The pilots all jumped out of the helicopters as the crashed to the ground of the beach.

It seemed as though they were too high and the police didn't have any kind of parachutes.

"Hiccup fetch!" Jack commanded. The shapeshifter went into a dive and grabbed two of the men in his talons, three with his mouth and three with his tail. There were still six more falling. Jack flew down and frosted slides under their feet so that they slid the rest of the way to the ground. Hiccup spun the ones he had onto the slides.

The two flew back up to the lab and saw that it was completely bare besides the motorcycles. Hiccup got on his toe claws and hoped on the blue buttons on each of the bikes. As he passed they all folded into suitcases. And they felt just as light.

"Anti-gravity servos." Hiccup explained. Everyone grabbed a suitcase. "And I know where we need to go!"

"Where?" asked Raplh.

"OK, first off: No phones." Hiro said. "Hand all of them over."

"What!?"

"C'mon!"

"I need to text my side chicks!"

They each handed over their phones. Hiro flipped something over his head and he was looking over everyone to make sure that no one had a tracking device on them.

"Second: We can trust no one besides each other!" Hiccup said. "And we fly to The Dragons Edge!"

"Where?" Merida asked confuzzled.

"You know. In the family history room." Rapunzel said. "It says that about one thousand years ago this story starts. There were four riders with strong and wise hearts. Brave DunBroch form Wild Moore, smart Haddock from Glen, Sweet Corona from Valley Broad. Funky Frost from Fen."

"No more singing!" Ralph yelled. "We need to get out of here and there are more helicopters coming to end the lives of us who wield the power!"

Everyone in the room quirked an eyebrow at the guy with the super strength. "Don't judge me!" Another boom sounded at the side of the building and they looked back. More copters were coming. Everyone grabbed onto their suitcase and jumped out. The all flipped onto an iceshelf that was formed by Jack. Hiccup handed a GPS to Elsa and Ralph while he kept one himself.

"Slit up and head to the red dot on the map." Hiccup ordered. He, Hiro, and Astrid flew south. Merida, Ralph, and Kristoff flew west, and finally Rapunzel, Jack and Elsa flew westward.

"I swear he just told us to 'slit' up instead of 'split up'" said Rapunzel as she was carried by Jack over the continent of North America. She felt something peck at her hair and then she saw a gigantic whole in it. She and Elsa looked back and they were being shot at.

"FLY JACK! FLY!" Elsa screamed. Jack tried to pick up the paste. But, the wieght of his cousin and the weight of Elsa combined he could barely fly. He had never flown out in broad daylight before and he had no idea how much this would affect him. The sun was being quite a pest. He needed to be colder to do anything. He needed cold right now and the sun just had to be out on Christmas.

"Elsa." He said with a strain in his voice. She looked down at her fellow child of winter. "I need... you... to ...make it colder!" He yelled at her with the only voice he managed to muster. They began to fall down to the ground at a small pace. Elsa realized that the boy was beginning to make them decent so she did the only thing she could do: Make another ice slide. She used her hands to create a small flurry of snow and it expanded into a giant snowflake. Elsa went into her queen state. It's about to go down.

Her eyes became completely white. No pupil inside whatsoever. She was about to control this snowflake with her mind. As she felt the weight of Jack's unconscious body and Rapunzel, along with Baby Tooth and Pascal, she forced the flake to fly as fast as it could, and that was fast. Elsa also used her hands to make a dome around the crystalized water.

Then-

She really went badass on them. Her snowflake rocketed away from the military. Baby Tooth, who was hovering in the air, and Jack, who was unconscious, were blasted back with the gravitational force of it. Rapunzel's hair, which was in an extremo-braid as she liked to call them, was flying like it was in the wind. Pascal was holding on to Rapunzel's shoulder, who was holding onto the ground.

She came to a dead stop and they all looked behind to see that men were jumping out of the helicopters. The automobile came crashing into the ice ship and Rapunzel expected immediate death.

"AH!"

But, nothing happened. She looked up and saw the helicopters retreating. Elsa then took off again.


	14. Chamber's in the Sewer

The multi genii and Astrid were walking in the sewer system. Astrid was so disgusted by the sewage that she didn't even bother to punch Hiccup whenever he made some sarcastic comment or nerdy comment. She was basically frozen in disgust of the world around her. "Hiccup are we fucking there yet?!" She demanded

"No, we are not hon! Now, if you would just wait a few seconds then maybe we can get there!" Hiccup yelled back. He was in the form of a Whispering Death hybrid. Hiro then spotted a tube that was sparkling clean.

"Hey guys."

"What?" asked Astrid. She was being a total bitch right now and no one wanted to ask her if she was on her woman thing. Because if she wasn't she'd just come up with some excuse that doesn't make any kind of sense to beat you up. Or she'd be bipolar.

"Why is this cleaner than every other pipe?" He asked. Hiccup looked back and cracked a creepy smile. Especially in the form of a whispering death. Hiccup veered them off to the side of the sewer and felt the side. It was completely stone. He transformed back to normal and stepped inside the giant-sized pipe.

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

Toothless retreated from Hiccup's shoulder and resided on top of Astrid's head. The metal base opened and opened again, then there was another opening, then another one. Finally, there was an ending and they were able to go in. It was a chamber full of lava and had an orange glow from the fire and magma.

 _"Those who enter must breathe the breath of the nightmares tongue."_ Hiccup read off of the wall of the rocky surface.

"What's the nightmares tongue?" asked Astrid.

"Well, it's obvious Astrid. Fire from a monstrous nightmare. Duh!" Hiro commented at the females stupidity. An axe was hefted at his neck. He laughed nervously as the metal alloyed weapon touched his neck. "Nothing ma'am. Sorry about the disturbance?"

"Good boy." Astrid said. She saw Hiccup breathed the fire of a monstrous nightmare onto the wall and it opened again to a rocky chamber. It had dirt everywhere and a monstrous mountain and a pedestal on top of it. There were three types of rocks on the pedestal. They all hovered up to it and there was another note. Hiro picked up the note.

 _"One of the rock eaters will consume one of these rocks. Choose the sediment the bolder butt would pick."_

"So that means Gronckle." Astrid said. Hiccup transformed into the form of a Gronckle. He sniffed each of the rocks. There was limestone, obsidian, and tuff. Hiccup instantly went for the limestone and moved into his mouth.

 _BOOM!_

They all looked back at the loud noise and the exit closed and another opened. This time there were four targets on a wall. Each of them tiny and hard to hit, Hiro picked up another note. _"Shoot the targets with precision. Make them feel the position._ Since Hiccup could sense his friend and girlfriend were pretty stumped so, as usual, he had to pick up their slack. He transformed into a Deadly Nadder, one of the many dragons with poison spikes and flung his tail forward and hit each of the targets. All bull's eye. A deafening sound filled the area _,_ like some sort of horn. Another Chamber opened and what they saw, well they were unprepared for it.

* * *

Jack woke up with s startle. It had felt as if someone had blown a horn in his ear. A pretty big horn in fact. When he woke up all the blood rushed from his head and gave him a slight headache. He stumbled back down to the bed he was on. Wait? Bed? When did he get into the bed and why is it so cold. Not that he was complaining or anything. He looked at his surroundings and it looked like it was a giant room of ice. He grabbed his staff and walked into the first room he saw. He looked out and saw a white eyed Elsa staring outside and Rapunzel was sitting on the floor next to her. Baby Tooth looked back at him and started to chirp loudly. She flew right over to him and hugged his ear. Rapunzel looked back as well.

"Jack!" She practically flew over to him and choked him to death. "We thought you wouldn't make it for a second." She was still choking him to death.

"Punz... can't... breath!" He wheezed out. She let go instantly and stepped back. She didn't seem sorry in the least. She was honestly just happy that Jack was alive and in a better state than he was before. But, she was an over exaggeration. She was kinda crazy when it came to the people she loved and needed. Then again she never seemed scared of anything new and Jack was always in pain or some kind of suffering. He looked over to the other ice wielder and she seemed to be piloting this ship he was in.

"Where are we going again?" He asked.

"The red dot." said Elsa. She sounded very raspy and looked like she was ready to explode if she talked again. "Jack can you please take over steering, I think I need a break."

Jack held out his hands not sure what exactly to do. He had so many questions. Where did the red dot lead? How did Elsa make this craft? How long was he asleep in this place? So many questions! Elsa grabbed both of his hands with slight blush on her cheeks and his hands started to glow white. He was in control of this death craft now. Time for Jack to show off. Again.

"Oh no." said Rapunzel. She grabbed Elsa's hand and the ran to the seats Elsa made, buckled themselves in and waited for the blast to come. But, nothing came. It was like Jack couldn't control it.

"How come I can't do anything?" asked Jack. "Looks like only the princes can."

"Great." Elsa mopped. She pushed Jack out of the way and resumed control going slower than before.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Who would win Red Shirts or Stormtroopers. Niether is the answer. Anyway.**

 **Boss Ass Bitch- Well, because he is so used to not flying in a secluded cold place, Jack passed out because he was not used to the cold and what the heck's with your name?**

 **Guest- It's big 9 but, somethings going to happed so you may be right. *wink wink***

 **Jasmine Fire- Thx.**


	15. Magic

Kristoff, Merida, and Ralph were perched upon a building that gave a view of the entire city. But, it was secluded and under two other buildings so that no one could see them at all. They could see all of the helicopters, squad cars and trucks that were searching for them. Merida took out the tracking device that Hiccup had given her and looked to see if the red dot had changed and it hadn't. The still needed to head oversea and thanks to Hiro they had appearance cloaks so that they could turn into different people.

They were little devices and if you clipped them onto your skin you could change into any person you wanted to or what you wanted to look like and a cruise ship was going in the direction they needed to go in. Kristoff simply transformed into an owl and posed as their pet and they would have to sneak near the ship because they had just gotten away from the police. Luckily, while they were on the run Merida, had picked up someone's credit card. They made their way off of the building and onto the alley way it was hidden by.

"Are you sure this is gonna work Merida?" asked Ralph. He was never the worry wort of the group. He was the guy who took action and was also the sensitive one. Kristoff was usually the worry wart of the group. But, strangely he was actually calm for once in his life. Probably because he could just fly away during this.

"No, I'm not." She said. "But, it's the only plan I've got." She walked over to Ralph and pressed the button on the cloak. He now had blonde hair, short stature and looked kinda like Uncle Sandy. She pressed her button and she instantly became black haired, tan skinned and green eyed. She was wearing a red tank top and worst of all she had, a white skirt. She yelled in displeasure. She nodded to Kristoff who transformed into an owl and perched himself on Ralph's shoulder.

Merida and Ralph began to walk down to the docks were the boat was waiting for them to embark on it. Kristoff hopped off of Ralph's shoulder and flew over on top of the boat. When the two made it to the boat they walked along the gangplank like regular people and made it to the front desk, luckily they were the last people to board so sneaking past the desk was very easy, as well as stealing some bits off of the managers bagel.

"Well that was certainly nerve racking." Ralph commented. Kristoff came back and perched back on his shoulder. Kristoff transformed his vocal cords back.

"Follow me." He beckoned. He was starting to fly really slowly to give them time to catch up. It looked really weird that a small dude in a suit and a beach girl were running along a cruise ship, following a snowy owl the was talking and beckoning them to follow. Kristoff landed on some railing at the top of the stairs. He was quite enjoying himself with this. People being bent to his will when he had something important to show them. Once they finally caught up with the shapeshifter he flew off again, to a corner between two stores. A little door was there and it was partially open. Ralph slowly opened the door and they made their way inside.

There was different kinds of furniture all over the place. It was red, green, and blue like Christmas. There were feathers strewned all over the place as well as golden sand. Egg shells were all over the floor and the golden sand was begging to float. The three began to follow it. It lead to another room and what they saw scared them out of their minds. But, luckily they remained quiet. There was a giant grey rabbit in front of them. It was walking on two gigantic feet and it was sharpening boomerangs. There was some sort of hummingbird lady flying around and some more fairy things were flying around. Then there was a floating golden man that looked like Uncle Sandy and there was a big man in red and he looked like Grandfather North.

"What are we gonna do Dad?" asked the giant Bunny.

"I don't know Aster." He replied. "They have unlocked their magical cores. Meaning that they can't go off and that they are going to be stuck like the way they are right now forever. Plus because of the cores they won't be able to die. Unlike you and me."

"But, who unlocked it for them?" asked The bird lady. She sounded like Aunt Toothania and she was looking like her more by the second. "I mean, Pitch, Gothel, Mor'du, and Alvin were all at the school-

"Against my better judgment." Aster said.

"And they could have done it. It would have been against the law but, it wouldn't be a surprise if they went back to the dark side."

"If they ever left." North wondered. "I think it was them, it's the only possible way that that could have happened. I'm firing the as soon as the next year comes around. And it's a good thing that Hiccup and the Hamada boy were there so the children don't think it's magic. They think it's science."

Sandy nodded in agreement. Then a question mark formed over his head. He grabbed out a piece of paper and began scribbling something down. He showed it to North and he answered the question at hand.

"I don't know why only you and Aster have unlocked your magical cores. I am slightly thinking it's because you two have always believed that something unexplainable could happen by magic. Your brothers however are not so much. Stoick, Fergus, Richard need something based on facts. But, all of the women they married have magical cores and they unlocked them. But, what is strange is how someone did it right under my nose."

"Maybe they got their magic back." Aster suggested. He transformed back into his human self. He was wearing a complete suit. Toothainia transformed back as wall and she was wearing an eligant dress. Sandy was wearing a golden suit. But, he looked exactly the same. The three walked out of the room and each of them went their seperate ways. North eventually fled the way as well leaving three completely confused teenagers.

* * *

Down int he Chamber Hiccup, Hiro and Astrid continued on through the dark and twisted cavern. There was a bright light at the end of the tunnel and it seemed to be getting further awar the closer they got to it. Sweat continously seeped through their pores as the perservered to the light. As they continued to run and/or fly, fire began to light up behind them and illuminated the path in front of them.

"It makes me wish this was Snotlout's stomach so that something could block the path and take the hope away!" Hiccu whined.

"Please." Hiro stated. "Something would be coming through the other end because well, it's Snotlout."

"Likely someone's arm." Astrid muttered to herself.

"Hey, have you guys noticed that fire is lighting behind us?" asked Hiro. "Or is it just me, because my circuit's are killing me. I need a charge, like now!"

"Yes, I did H.H.B."

"But, come on H.H.A. Can you be sure that it was the oxygen that was brought by us when we opened the chamber?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, I am."

"What are you two blabbing about now?" asked Astrid. When they talked to each other with their code names it either meant something really good or something extremely horrible. And giving their current situation it was most definitely something that wasn't good so complete and total bad news for their already fucked up day. Hiro and Hiccup stopped talking and looked like a pair of naughty kids who were just stealing from a cookie jar.

"Well... you see... She's your girlfriend dude! You do it!" Hiro screamed. He was going to loose his battery power anyway and someone was going to have to carry him soon. Well, that was unless Astrid summoned electron particles combined with oxygen to him he was dead meat. Well, his robot parts were dead meat. His human parts would be fine.

"Well... they aren't exactly science." Hiccup answered. "They have the biggest possibility of being... magic. It seems as tought someone else did that experiment to us. When we went back to our notes we saw that they weren't in there. So we went to the security cameras and noticed something disturbing. We saw Pitch, Gothel, Mor'du, Alvin and the little weasel Hans broke into the lab while we were hard at work one day and Pitch did something to us. He touched our heads and we passed out. Then Gothel went and brewed some kind of potion and each was a different color. Then Mor'du ripped hairs from both of our hairs and added them to different potions. It seemed that she had one of each of our hairs and then the worst part was that Pitch made us believe that it was our experiment. There was just some kind of black sand and then we thought it was ours when they got out of there. We just recalled it all a few weeks ago when we continuously both had the same nightmare."

Astrid stared for a moment. Sure it was just some sort of joke. She new that they had the tendancy to be joking about half the time but, they were accusing teachers and a student of their school of no less than basic, illegal experimentation. "Are you sure? Because that really doesn't make any sense."

"I know what I'm talking about."

"Hey guys." Hiro said.

"Well, I'm just saying that you have a problem with lying."

"Astrid we have super powers."

"Guys!"

"Yeah and?"

"It means that these aren't powers they are magic."

"GUYS!"'

"WHAT!?"

They both turned around to face him. And they saw that he was starrring out of a door and what they saw shut the both of them right up. It was a purple portal, filled with orange and pink swirls. They all looked at each other and stepped through. When the went through the other side they saw a blinding light. It was white and there was plenty of it. Nothing else.

 _ROOOAAAR!_

A purple blur sped past them and it had a long neck and a frill on it's head. Wings and a flap on it's tail. Another blur came past and it was round and blue. It had spikes on it's head and red markings with big yellow eyes and giant wings. Then a giant flock of dragons swarmed around the side of the mountain.

"Woah."

* * *

 **People. Wow it's been like forever since I updated. I think it's been forever because for the first time in forever There'll be magic. There'll be fun. Boom tricked you again with another frozen song. I love Frozen. You should know this. REVIEW PLEASE.**

 **theskrillrider- You won't have to wait any longer because I have brought you... whatever the hell this chapter is.**

 **Windeider340- Oh they both have been and thank you for the review.**

 **Boss Ass Bitch- You ask questions that are often coming in the next chapter. How do you do that?**


	16. More Magic

Jack was bored as fuck. And when Jack is as bored as fuck, that's never good for anyone. For instance, he was bored about five weeks ago and he and Hiccup had spared so much that neither of them could stand for about the next five hours. Hiccup was frozen on the inside and out and he was one of their brains. Jack recieved a strong talking too for that one. Well, he could go bother Rapunzel but, he actually liked her as a human being. But, Elsa was piloting the ship. But, that didn't mean he couldn't control the ship.

"No Jack." Elsa commanded. "We have reached our destination."

"OK Siri." Jack said. Elsa forced the ship to disparate and Jack and Rapunzel fell to the ground while she, Elsa, stayed in the air on a path of ice. She then slid down off the cold surface and onto the hot sand of Dragon's Edge. But, almost instantly Elsa's feet froze the sand. The three superhumans looked up and they saw huts that were in horrid condition, a stable that was molding and rotting, the only thing that seemed to be in condition was a zip line that looked like it was about ten thousand years old.

"Woah." Rapunzel gasped. "This place looks horrible."

"It looks worse then my room at home." said Jack. "And that's saying something." Jack jumped up onto the next level of the base and that view was even worse. There seemed to be bones of an unknown dinosaur that were sitting on a building. There were Viking helmets and weapons all over the place and they looked to be in their worst condition. He picked up a spear and it crumpled into dust leaving only the blade.

"Okay that wasn't my fault."

"Yes, it was." Elsa chided. "And I have an idea. Blow this place to the ground and rebuild it with whatever we can."

"Well, I think that the heirs should have a say in it." Jack said.

"Well, I'm a female Jackson." Rapunzel began "And I'm also an heir, so therefore I overrule you in this little game and Elsa is my best friend so I win automatically." She walked over to one of the dismantled huts on the small base.

"Well, that was just rude." Jack said. He landed on one of the buildings and it began to crumble. He fell into the room and landed square on his head.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Hiro screamed. Dragons were flying all around them and it wasn't a very pretty sight. They saw the dragons pass and when they got high enough in the sky it was as if they were in an attack pattern. Or a pattern for decoration of the sky. they looked down and they seemed to be on a mountain and not in the sewer anymore. The purple portal had closed. They went to the side of the mountain and saw that there was a village of magical creatures. There were hobbits, elves, goblins, fairies!

"No, time for British swearing Hiro." Hiccup said in a faint voice. "You're not Rupert Grint."

"Who goes there!?" A Female British voice asked. The looked around and saw no one around. "I'm down here!" They looked down to see a female, red crowned lemur. He had her legs extending out and she had her hands up in a defensive position. She gritted her teeth an seemed to be growling at them. It was as if she was the guard around the place or something. They looked behind her and there were three more lemurs. An aye-aye, ring-tail and mouse lemur in the mix. The ring-tail seemed to be the king because of the crown on his head and the space between the eyes seemed to give away a sign of royalty.

"Is that lemur talking to us?" asked Astrid. The ring-tail got up onto his feet and pushed the female back.

"Clover, Mort both of you needs to calm down!" He turned to the trio. His face broadened with a smile. "Hello, I am King Julien, but you can call me King Julien."

"That defeats the whole purpose."

"Who cares, anyway. Welcome to my kingdom. Now, would you like to have a tour around my booty-licious Madagascar?"

"Your what-

"Oh just go with it baby." The aye-aye said "There is no stopping him when he gets this crazy."

The trio followed the lemurs into the forest. They could tell it wasn't the real Madagascar because it was entirely too small to be. But, it was a really good duplicate of it. There were many flora and fauna around it that came from the African island. There were gecko's, two chameleons, one looked mystical, the other looked incredibly stupid and dirty. There was a genius tenrec named Timo. A toucan named Xixi came and gave them a report or something. She had a television following her and a mic in her hand and lemurs were watching the Television. Then there was a squirly lemur by the name of Willie. He spotted them and his big green eyes looked like they were about to throw up.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

King Julien sighed before jumping up onto a big gray rock and yelled "Peoples please! These are guests and they shall be treated as such!" The frantic lemurs stopped to hear what the king was saying. "Now who would like to show them around the kingdom?" No one raised their hands. He looked around one more time and his eyes landed on a brown lemur with yellow eyes. "Ted! My main man, make sure to take them to the cove of wonders, Club Moist and make sure that they go visit Dr. S and Rob. The bring them back to the baobab tree."

"Oh golly your majesty. I will not disappoint you." Ted puffed out his chest and hand to his head. His face got to one equivalent of a show host. Astrid then decided to speak.

"Actually King Julien could you tell us where we are exactly?"

"Why you are in-

"JULIEN!" The lemur looked behind him nervously and he saw an old man wearing glassed with an extremely long beard and an acidic green cloak on. "What have I told you about not explaining to new comers about what they are?"

"To explain." Julien said. He wasn't phased anymore but, he looked like he was extremely bored. "But, I was bored. Thought if I had some new people in my life than it would be less boring but, it appears that I was indeed very wrong to make that assumption, because man these guys are boring. Come on cut me some slack Merlin."

Merlin smacked Julien upside the head with his staff. He smiled at the trio. "Follow me please." Reluctantly they followed. Along the way Merlin began to talk. "So what does your magic allow you to do? Can you shape shift, body shift, elemental or other?"

"I'm a shapeshifter."

"I'm an elemental."

"I guess I'm other. But, can we get our other magic friends and come back here?"

"Well, of course." Merlin said. "But, you must be back by tomorrow. That is when we start accepting other people into our tribe of magics. Next time you'll have to wait until next month to become part of the tribe."

"Tribe of magics. I'm gonna die." Hiccup said. He transformed into his Night Fury form and took off into the air, after him Astrid and Hiro also jumped into the air. The flew back. "How do we get out of here?" Merlin chuckled. He opened his cloak and a black portal became of it and he engulfed them in darkness. The appeared outside of the sewer that they were in and fell with a thud.

* * *

 **OK FIRST OFF: 8TH GRADE IS A BIATCH. I AM MAD AS FUCK AS SCHOOL RIGHT NOW. THOSE DAMN TEACHERS GAVE US FUCKING HOMEWORK OVER THE DAMN SPRING BREAK. DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW FUCKING MAD I AM AT THIS FUCKING HOEBAG SHIT. I'M ABOUT TO RIP SOMEONES GUTS OUT. AHHHHH!**

 **No shout outs. I'm making you wait long enough.**


	17. Let it Go!

"I feel like the back end of a Gronckle." Hiccup moaned as his wings flew off in the night sky. His arm muscles ached as he kept going. It didn't help that he had two people on his back. Hiro's metal was weighing him down and Astrid, don't even get him started on her. He continued to flap his wings as he went further in the distance. He was a few hundred yards from Dragons Edge. He could see it. He roared as he finally saw what had become of the place. What had happened. It was going to be the perfect place for them to stay. The only people who knew of its existence were the heirs of the original dragon riders. And he was an heir of the original riders.

He came to an abrupt stop as he was finally over the island and he dropped. Nothing else. He just dropped out of the sky because his wings were hurt and he was tired of it. The two lazy bags of bones finally woke up after they fell to the ground. They all had bed heads. Like they hadn't had a shower in days, but it wasn't days it was only hours. Since they were in a bit of a pickle they haven't had anywhere to shower or bathe themselves.

"What- what happened here?" Astrid got onto her feet with her ax in hand. She stretched out her limbs and began to walk around. It was all ugly and torn down and it seemed that there was ice everywhere and golden strands of hair. Wait... golden hair. She followed the hair about five seconds and then she saw that it was Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel was standing fifty feet from her. Hiro looked her way and the nudged Hiccup. He helped Hiccup stand up and they walked after her.

"Family!" Rapunzel ran up and grabbed Hiccup's snout. Hiccup changed back to normal and fell to the ground. He breathed a breath of fire and his tongue began to hang out of his mouth.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked.

"These two are two lazy to fly on their own and I had the longest shift of carrying. I just flew half of the way here!" Hiccup's eyes turned to slits and fangs grew out of his mouth. He was on all fours hissing at the two offenders. He turned away from them with his tail held high and stomped away. He was going to look back, but something caught his eye. There was a giant orange ball headed right for him. He was curious to what it was. But you know the old saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'

Because of his lack of motion Hiccup was flattened by the orange ball that happened to be Ralph. Merida and Kristoff, in the form of an owl, were flying after him. They floated and flapped to the ground and were nearly hugged to death.

"Where were you guys at?" asked Rapunzel.

"We were on a cruise ship." Kristoff answered, "Where's Hiccup?"

"Under here!" Hiccup's voice was muffled under the weight that was Ralph. There was a giant hole in the ground. Once Ralph got up he revealed that Hiccup's wings were and the rest of his body were crushed and basically pounded into the ground. Ralph used his giant hands to dig him out and his face was muddy and he smelled worse than he did seconds prior. He looked Ralph in the face. "I hate you right now!"

"So, this is the place?" asked Ralph. He looked around in disgust. "Look's like it needs some help."

"That was kinda the idea big guy," Hiro said. "to build up, but not that you need any help with getting bigger."

"Is that an insult on my weight?"

"No, just your size."

"Hate to interrupt," Astrid said, "but how in the world do you expect us to build this place up?"

"Well, with the magic we possess. Duh!" Hiro said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But first we need to like, burn the rest of this crap to the ground. I'm assuming you acquired everything useful from these huts."

"Lots of books." Rapunzel motioned to a bunch of old and dusty books.

"And we know how to build." Elsa waved her hands and snow formed on the ground. "We can split the island into sections, well after we destroy this place."

"We just got here," Kristoff whined, "Are superhumans not allowed to take breaks."

"No, we aren't." Jack flew up over the huts and blasted them with sheets of ice. Hiccup ascended to the air and shot fire and Nadder spikes. Hiro blasted the rest of the wreckage on the west side away, Ralph and Kristoff ran on the east side and plowed down the huts. The girls stood in the middle of the wreckage and sighed.

"Boys."

* * *

After everything was done and the rest of the wreckage was cleaned out, Hiro and Hiccup dropped to the ground with a tablet in their hands. "Ok, so we've broken down the basics of the island and found that each of us would fit better in a different place. Ralph would fit better where it's calm and the forest is full of wildlife, so southeast of here, Rapunzel would be better where the birds are chirping and the sky is clear in a little canyon a short distance from here. Astrid and Merida could be where there are more rocks than trees and it can easily be used as a way of protection or a lookout in the mountains of the island. Kristoff, Elsa, and Jack would be better on the other side of the island, where it is indeed colder. While the two of us would be right here."

"And the two of you planned this out how?" asked Kristoff. Rapunzel seemed to have already spotted where she was going to go. There was a secluded canyon in which there was a little pond and two beautiful trees where birds were flying and squirrels were running around.

"We're geniuses." They said in unison.

"Wait," Jack grabbed the two of them by the scruffs of their necks "are you telling me that I have to share something else with this she-beast!"

"Something else with this what, Jackson?" Elsa asked angrily. Kristoff transformed into his snowy owl form and flew to the opposite side of the island. Ralph awkward slid to where he was directed. Merida and Astrid jumped into the air and went to the mountains. Hiccup and Hiro followed Ralph to help him with starting his construction.

"I called you a she-beast you little monster!" Jack gripped his staff in a threatening motion. Elsa's hands turned into fists.

"You know I saved your life yesterday with that ice spaceship."

"Who cares. You wouldn't have even thought of that if I wasn't saving you."

"Well if you weren't such a useless twit than maybe you wouldn't have needed saving."

"You know that make a good point, except you forgot the fact that I hate you."

"I hate you too!"

Elsa stormed off to the opposite side of the island. Jack stormed off north and the ended up at the island's beach. Oh, that self-reliant she-beast got on his exact last nerve. Like the exact last one. No, another one was not there. She just decided to actually fucking jump on the last one. He didn't care what Hiccup had to say. He was going to go to the top of the mountain and he wasn't going to share anything with that bitch.

He jumped into the air and went to the top of the mountain. He looked up and a sudden flurry started to come down. Baby Tooth flew next to his head. She settled into his hair and tweeted something. It sounded as though she were contradicting him. "Well I know Hiccup said we needed to be on the same side, but I can't share anything else with her!"

She started to tweet vigorously.

"Oh, calm down Baby Tooth. It's not my fault that I have to share most things with her. We both have the same super powers. We both like blue. We both have white or nearly white hair, we both have the same taste in music. We both share the ice queens crystal. The only thing that she doesn't have that I do is A MASSIVE CRUSH ON THE OTHER!"

The hummingbird stopped flying. She nodded her head and sat down on Jack's shoulder. His anger stopped and his eyes showed clarity. "I like Elsa."

On the other side of the island, which Elsa used her ice ship to get to, Elsa was crying. She was sick and tired of these boys. Add that in with the hormones of being a teenager and life pretty much sucked. Nothing mattered anymore. Jack had said it. He had hated her. She was done with guys. She refused to like anyone again. She was going to be free from now on. No one to hurt her emotionally. She was going to zone him out of her romantic zone and delete. She got off the ground and looked at the sky. She put her hands to the side of her body and she found a ridge where there was still room for a mansion.

 _"The Snow glows bright on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like a swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in Heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in don't let them see be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let , now they know!"_

 _"Let it go!"_

 _"Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"_

She waved her hands and flurries of snow came out of them. She then used her control to make a snowman. She made more flurries.

 _"Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care! What they're going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."_

She started to walk up the now snow covered hill and came to a chasm where there was a big ridge. _"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through."_ She made a snow staircase.

 _"No, right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'M FREE!"_ She stepped on the snow and it turned to ice. She spread her arms wide and then she started to run up the snow and turn it into ice.

 _"Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! HERE I STAND! And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage one!"_ She ran to the middle of the ridge and stomped on it and a castle started to rise up. Pillars coming up from nothing.

 _"My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back! The past is in the past!"_

 _"Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"_ She took out the clip in her hair and she threw it. She got her necklace of ice and through it as well! She started to create a dress out of ice and then she was in an elegant dress fit for a queen!

 _"Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! And here I stand at the light of day! Let the storm rage OOOOONNN!"_ She yelled at the island, waking up most of the wildlife and some people that went to sleep waiting for his two buddies.

 _"The cold never bothered me anyway!"_ She turned around to her completed ice castle and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Don't even get me started. I got asshole Jack out of the way and he had his clarity. But, Elsa don't love you any more fool! Burn ice boy! BURN! See what I did there... I'm gonna just... yeah... See yah.**


	18. We Already Knew That!

"Well, I am officially cold," Kristoff said as he transformed from his human form. Elsa had just frozen the shit out of the southern side of the fucking island. He stepped out of the cold side of the island and he warmed his body. "What the hell is wrong with this girl?"

He ran to where Hiccup said he would be, help Ralph in the southwest. Just one problem. Where was southwest? He had no clue. And he needed to be warmed and he needed some actual clothes on and not his pajamas. He supposed that he could just stay in his animal form for the rest of his life. He transformed into a Polar bear and that really helped. Oh, how he was missing his home and his family, they were his favorite thing for Christmas. But, when he was five, he would always play with Sven. His favorite thing in the world.

When they were in the flying building he shrunk Sven and put him in his pocket. When they got done destroying the old buildings, Kristoff set Sven free and enlarged him with the thingy that did that stuff, which was confusing. He must've run off. He was most likely deep in the forest. Had to have found a good meadow to graze in. On his way over here, Kristoff swears he saw his animal.

Kristoff heard building with his hypersensitive animal ears. He walked over to the right and it kept getting louder. He transformed into an owl and flew to where it was getting louder. It got louder and louder and louder and he found them. Hiccup, Hiro, and Ralph were working on Ralphs home. It looked like an actual layout, how they did it so quickly, he had no idea. Probably because of their architectural genius.

Sven should be around here somewhere. And there he was. He had Hiccup's owl and Rapunzel's chameleon on his horns and it looked like they were actually having a conversation. Oh, well, humans should never meddle in the affairs of animals. Well, since his animal was safe he might as well go help Rapunzel since she was all alone. He started to flap his wings harder than before to get to her grotto.

Man, this island was big. But, nothing was too big for Kristoff the Wonder Owl. Oh, God. Did he really just think that? He continued to fly until he finally reached her grotto. It was very beautiful and full of nature. There was a waterfall that leads to a lovely stream. This place just screamed nature. Rapunzel was in the middle of it all measuring with her hands.

He landed on her shoulder and she quirked a brow at him. "Everyone else acting crazy with the Jelsa awkwardness?"

He hopped off of her shoulder and changed back to normal. He nodded, "Those two, have lost their minds. Elsa made it extremely fricking cold over there. Then we got Jack whose just over there on the top of the fricking mountain, moping, because he finally realized that he was in love with Elsa. And I think Elsa is over him!"

"No!" Rapunzel her hands to her chest in surprise. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, I am! And Elsa almost froze my ass off over there. It was cold as frick over there. I legit want to die because of this crap. I hate this, why can't they just get together?!" Kristoff then went off onto a bigger tangent. Ranting about random things.

You see, Rapunzel was a really nice person to talk to. She doesn't judge you, she won't interrupt and she won't get mad if you bring up something with her in it. Kristoff continued to rant and rave and she just let him say what he wanted. Suddenly a blue and white blur came and swooped Krstoff off of his feet. Literally.

* * *

Up in the room with the females of the fire element, Astrid and Merida were blasting through the mountain with ease. They had to keep flying out to see where they could keep going with the basic layout of their new home. Astrid flew back into the mountain and finally declared, "We can't go any further, we then would be entering the territory of Chuckle's the Snowman and the Ice Queen."

"So what do we do know?" Merida asked, "We don't have any paint, or tools that aren't too high tech for everyone except two people?!"

"It'll be fine," Astrid stated, "Those two dumb geniuses know everything about the history of the world. They can figure something out."

"Well, Hiccup will if _you_ ask him. Anyone else. Not so much!" Merida put her bow around her body and strapped the quiver of arrows to her back. "I'm going to the woods to scare us up some dinner. You coming?"

"Yeah," Astrid began to walk out the cave entrance, "we just can't anything remotely related to deer, or owls, or lizards, or tiny government made fairies."

They made it to the cave entrance and jumped out, doing complicated flips through the air as the descended from the sky. They slid down the rocky hillside of the mountain and ended up where the two, dumb geniuses were working to build Ralphs hut. They already had the layout of the building done and since Ralph was a very simple boy, it was being built out of bricks with an extremely, well-working paste.

"Hey, Hiro?" Hiccup asked as he applied the paste to a brick.

"What."

"Have you ever noticed how similar we are to the concept of Phineas and Ferb?"

"I have no idea what're talking about."

"You know, we build stuff every day and we just do it so suddenly that it freaks people out on how we do it. And then no one cares about how two kids our age know how to do anything at the scientific level that we're at." Hiccup got seven more bricks done. He looked around and sees the girls walking into the woods.

Ralph walked over with another giant red rock and sat it down for Hiro to begin to cut them into little triangles. "Does it really matter?"

"OH, SOMETHING MATTERS!" The three workers looked up and Jack threw Kristoff on the ground and jammed his staff into the ground. This created a small windstorm cause the two smallest ones to get blown back a little. "I like Elsa!"

"We know that asshat."

"Duh!"

"How did you only just know figure this out?!"

"Have you lost your marbles?!"


	19. Drama Jackson

"What in the world do you mean, 'you already knew?!" Jack yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because we are very hormonal teenagers and you need to figure this stuff out on our own dummy," Ralph ran his hands over another rock for his house and then he walked back into the woods to find another, "And you really need to start figuring things out on your own."

"I don't need to figure out anything Ralph, but all you need to do is shut up!" Jack screamed. The ground around him froze and it started to spread until Jack shot up into the sky and created another snow flurry above the island. Hiccup sighed and grew some wings and a tail.

"I'll be back soon." He flew into the woods and began a search for Merida and she wasn't that far away either, but these girls got carried away when it came to hunting. He was probably going to get caught in a trap soon. He twisted into the forest and he saw a little speck of red and blonde head for a stream. He swooped down over them and turned into a dive. He landed in front of them and they seemed to be highly upset with being stopped.

"What do you want tiny?" Merida asked.

"Tiny!?"

"Yeah Tiny, beside Hiro, you are the shortest person on this island, we're gonna start calling your other half that isn't me," Astrid gave a small glare, "Smallzo."

"Anway, now that the shaming of me is over, I need to borrow Merida."

"For what?"

"Jack's upset."

"Since when have I ever cared for Jack's feeling."

"It's a matter of time before you accept that you love your family." Hiccup sighed and hovered in the air and then he pushed forward. He looked back and saw that Merida was following him. They flew all the way to Rapunzel's cove and when they looked inside they saw that Rapunzel had already started the base of her home. They landed next to their cousin and explained the situation.

"So that's why it's snowing," Rapunzel looked up and touched the snow, but she quickly retracted her hands, "Does that mean that these are Jack's feelings?"

"Disgusting!" Merida conjured fire over her head and it burned the snow.

"Anyway," Hiccup said as he covered himself with his wings to make sure, "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah." Rapunzel swung her arm upward and it flung her to a rock. She swung to another rock and then she swung to the floor of a cave. She pulled herself up and she heard crying. The other two dropped next to her and they all shared worried looks. The three walked forward into the cave and they saw Jack crying on the floor. His staff was laying across on a rock. Once he saw his cousins he straightened up and wiped his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. He backs up to the wall and he lowered his face.

'Well, we could ask you the exact same question." Merida said. She crossed her arms and turned her head in curiosity. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, there is Jack." Rapunzel looked him in the face with concern. There seemed to be fear in his eyes. Fear that they might understand what he was going through, "You haven't cried since you broke your skateboard when we were nine."

"I told you I'm not crying!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"Jack, stop acting like a baby!" Hiccup scolded. "Now tell us what's wrong with you! Is it about the Elsa thing. Are you mad that you finally see that you like her!?"

"No!" Jack yelled. "It's about the fact that we don't have any family left!"

"Jack, what on earth are you talking about?!"

"They called the actually fucking cops on us!" Jack was getting more upset by the minute. He had never been this long without seeing his parents, they had left a long time ago, "All of the people we had trusted are gone, they left us because of the fact that we're different. If our parents and guardians actually cared about us, then maybe we wouldn't be on the run."

"Jack, they were scared!" Rapunzel yelled. "And if you didn't know what we could do, you would be doing the exact same thing."

"Hey, at least I know my parents never would've ratted us out!"

"What do you mean?! So you're saying that only our parents would've turned us over to the proper authorities?!" Hiccup asked. "Like responsible adults!?"

"So you're justifying what they did?!"

"No!" Merida quickly began to lose her temper, "He's not saying anything like that, he's just saying it would've been what any normal human would've done."

"So you're calling my parents freaks?!"

"Jack calm down!" Rapunzel put her hands up as if she was calming down a wild animal. Anger seemed to flash into Jack's bloodshot eyes.

"Shut up bitch!"

"THAT'S IT!" Both Merida and Hiccup lashed out on Jack. He used a wall of ice to protect himself against their attacks of fire. While doing so he use the light of his ice to force his staff to glow and he flew up into the air and fire off another attack. He used this distraction to get past Hiccup and Merida and he flew to where the cycles were. He grabbed his cycle and realized that he need to get to Baby Tooth. She was the last thing to grab before ditching these dweebs.

Suddenly he was on the ground and talons were encasing his body. A full grown Night Fury was staring down at him. Hiccup had never been this upset. He usually never fully transformed.

Merida then came from behind him. She then spoke in the most ominous voice he had ever heard in his life, _"If you ever! And I mean ever say something like that to Rapunzel again, I will personally take you out of this world seven times a day, every day, for the rest of your life! And this is your only warning."_

Hiccup roared as loud as he could in his face and then he jumped out of the way and flew back to where they had left Rapunzel. Merida punched him in the face and then walked away to where Astrid was.

"Well," Jack began, "Never knew my family was this crazy." He grabbed his staff, but it wasn't there. Hiccup took it. And Merida took his motorcycle. He couldn't fly without his staff, but he could still manipulate ice. He conjured a slide on the hill he was on and then he made his way back to his cave.

What a fucked up day!

* * *

 _Comment!_

 _Let me know what you thought!_


	20. Back to the Normal People

It had been a week since the Jack incident. Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel had been icing Jack out ever since. No pun intended. They were ignoring all his attempts to apologize. Jack was upset and he didn't mean to call Rapunzel a bitch, it just slipped out. They knew what had happened, but that still didn't justify anything.

Hiccup and Merida still had his stuff so he had to walk everywhere. Elsa still wasn't talking to him so that wasn't pleasant and it lowered his self-esteem. He would still talk to Ralph and Kristoff, they were still a part of his crew. But, he had barely got a word in with Hiro or Astrid, since they were always with the ones that threatened him.

They had finally got done building their island. Hiccup had help Astrid and Merida with their home, he used his Whispering Death form to dig a hole for them, there was also an outlook where their room was. Turns out the one they made was a hole for Elsa's wind and snow could get in.

Kristoff had a hut made of wood. It looked like he had just gone to his cabin in the woods, it was complete with a hot tub. It was in the square they had made, that was where all of their houses were, mostly because they realized that if they didn't do that, then there was an increased chance of them getting attacked. With the exception of Astrid and Merida.

They actually had to take down Ralph's house and build it up again. His house was just a brick gym with a spot for a bed. He had brought all of his weights with him. He still lifted daily, but he didn't use his weights. He used trees.

Rapunzel's tower was built and it was beautiful. It had three rooms. Her art room, the bathroom, and her bedroom. When you got to the door of her tower there was a giant staircase you had to climb to get to her bedroom.

Hiccup and Hiro had made a home right in between the two muscle heads. But, the bad thing was that they didn't have any computers. They had their entire lab in front of them. All of their chemicals, radiators, experiments, but not one computer.

Elsa had to relocate. She kept her ice castle over on the South Side of the island, but she made another house in their little coulda sack. She had everything in there except food and a bed. But she was the only one of her friends that had a toilet!

Jack also had an ice house. It was smaller than hers and looked like it was made of more snow than ice and he only came out of it if it was time to eat or if he needed to use the bathroom.

Hiro called everyone to the middle of their houses in a hurry.

"What do you want?" asked Astrid. She was cranky from not being able to get a good night sleep because she was sleeping on a rock.

"I can't live like this anymore!" Hiro exclaimed, "I need a toilet that is my own, I need a bed and I can't keep doing this! I need a computer!"

"Well, we could alter our appearances a little, then we could go to the closest continent and get stuff there." Hiccup suggested.

"Yes, but we don't have any money." Elsa uttered. "And can we please go buy some toothpaste and brushes."

"Actually, I have some money." Hiccup pulled out a credit card, "Grandpa gave this to me and said that if we were ever in trouble or far away and didn't have any money I could use this. It has a lucky ten thousand dollar spending limit."

"Your grandfather is milking all of us out of money."

"So, I think if we cut and bleach or dye our hair and put in contacts that change eye color we can pull this off." Kristoff looked at Elsa's house to look at his reflection and it looked as though it just might work.

* * *

Well, that went very well. It turns out that the double geniuses knew what they were doing when it came to hair. Astrid's hair was dyed red and her eyes were now green. Merida had black hair and it was straightened and it was put into a bun. Her eyes changed from ocean blue to a lime green.

Elsa had black hair, they gave her a tan and she no longer had her pale complexion. Her signature blue eyes were changed to a forest green. Rapunzel had to force her hair to become shoulder length and it was dyed brunette. Her contacts were Merida's ocean blue.

Jack's hair was flattened down and looked as though he had just taken a bath in hair jell and was black and his eyes were now brown. Ralph was easy to recognize so that had to change his complete body style. They had to give him fake glasses and they use green contacts and his hair was bleached blonde. Kristoff's hair was auburn and his eyes green. His hair got slicked back and the rest was put into a man bun.

Hiccup and Hiro, however, were the most blizzard looking. Astrid looked the most outraged. She was going to kill both of them as soon as they got a wifi router hooked up. Hiro's hair was cut at the sides and it was bleached blonde and his brown eyes turned acidic green. He also retracted his robot parts.

Hiccup's hair looked like he just had an accident. It seemed to have grown seven inches in the last thirty minutes. and he had a MOHAWK! A mohawk. He was going to get murdered. And it was all over the fucking place, so that's a big no thank you.

"Okay everyone, let's go."

Hiccup threw Jack his staff.

"Oh, baby are you Okay! What did the bad shapeshifter do to you?"

"Shut it, Jack!"

The nine were off to the world of the normal people.

* * *

"I think this is gonna-," Ralph was quickly interrupted by Astrid stomping on his foot, "What the _fuck_ was that for!?"

"You were gonna jinx it."

"No, I wasn't."

"There's too much testosterone in the both of your systems." Elsa calmly walked up to the beach and the coast seemed to be clear. Elsa and Jack had to make sensible clothes out of ice. Kristoff transformed into his owl form. He ascended into the air, in search of the nearest Target, Walmart, mall or furniture store. The rest that didn't have cryokinesis, were wearing the clothes that they had brought with them and they needed new clothes and they needed beds.

"Okay guys, we only need one of everything. One bed, one pillow, and one roll of toothpaste."

"Why?" asked Ralph

"We have a duplicator, duh!"

Kristoff landed and hooted at them to follow him. Rapunzel looked at Merida and Ralph. "Maybe, you two should stay here, we might get caught and we might need backup."

"Good idea, now to IKEA!"

The other six jogged off after Kristoff. That left Merida and Kristoff alone to be deep in their thoughts.


	21. Fake Confessions

The two watch as the others sprinted to follow the snowy owl to a store that held furniture and clothing. They ran to the nearest alley in which no cats were residing. They both ducked behind a dumpster and were as quiet as field mice.

They sat on their knees and turned their backs to each other. Merida conjured a little speck of fire and began to admire its beauty, little did she now that Ralph was admiring her beauty. He had liked Merida from the moment that he had laid his eyes on her form.

Her fiery red and curly hair, that he just wanted to get tangled in. Her oceanic blue eyes that bored deep into his soul and made his knees go weak. Her attitude that made him want to do more and better the world around him.

Little did he know, Merida was contemplating feelings of her own. She had never had a crush on a person before. But, Ralph was another story. She liked the way he was awkward around her. She also liked the way he tried to play it off as if he was saying something completely different.

She liked the way his brown eyes matched the wood in which she embedded her arrows in. His chocolate brown hair stood up like he had just been electrocuted and that was another thing she liked.

 _Curse my hormones!_ They both thought. They both sighed at the exact same time and looked at each other.

"Look, Merida," Ralph began. He ran his hand over his face, "I need to tell you something and if you don't like it, you can punch me, kick me, flame me, roundhouse kick me, use jujitsu- "

"I get it!" Merida said quickly.

"Ok," He paused again and shook his head, "Nah, nevermind."

"Oh, come on Ralph whatever you were gonna say couldn't be bad, well, compared to what I was gonna say," Merida began to fiddle with her now straight hair, "Go on. Nothing this exciting happens to a gal every day."

"Well, uh, I d-didn't expect to get this far. Merida, I, well, you see." Ralph constantly stuttered, "I- I uh, IlikeyouandIthinkyou'reveryprettyandpleasedon'tkillmewhenyouunderstandthis!"

"What?" Merida asked. "What exactly did you just say to me?"

"I said, that I-" Ralph paused again, and he did what any other normal man would've done. He ran for his life. Merida's eyes widened as he ran so she did the only thing any normal woman would've done. She started to chase after him.

"Come back here!" Merida demanded as the strong boy continued to run away. The pyrokinetic started to close in on him until he ran in the one store you were guaranteed to never find someone.

IKEA!

"Shit!" Merida took off faster than she had ever run just to get a glimpse of Ralph's big figure, "Come back here you big coward!"

She ran past the entrance to the giant store and looked around. Ralph was extremely tall, so he shouldn't be that hard to find. She walked furiously past the front desk. Sadly, she passed a giant box with a superhuman behind it.

Ralph poked his head from behind the box and went in search for everyone else. And this was Ikea. This was going to be a long search, "Ralph! What are you doing here?!" Or not. He looked around and Rapunzel and Elsa were standing behind him.

"What?!"

"You and Merida are supposed to be confessing your feeling for each other!" The two females looked as though they might explode soon.

"I tried that, but she looked like she might murder me if I continued talking!"

'She wouldn't have murdered you!" Elsa whisper-yelled, "Everyone else has already left the store and went back to the spot where we were leaving. We only came back because we forgot pillow cases and Febreze!"

"And it's a good thing we did come back, we would've thought you had been taken!"

Merida came from behind the box and glared at Ralph, she was going to talk, but Rapunzel was faster, "Come on guys! We have to go!"

The four sped out of IKEA and ran to the beach where everyone else was waiting.

XOXO

Ralph had been hiding in his room for four days straight. It was like he had trapped himself inside his own prison. Elsa and Rapunzel each brought him water and food. He trapped himself inside and he continued to work out.

That was until he heard a giant crash outside. Ralph ran outside to the circle of the houses. Rapunzel, Astrid, Kristoff, Hiro, and Merida were already standing outside. They had the mouths hanging wide open in shock. Ralph turned around and his opened as well.

Elsa and Jack were creating ramps of ice for themselves to stand on, but that was not what drew anyone's attention. There was a giant white beast standing in the sea. It opened its colossal mouth and ice erupted from within.

The ice all formed a spiky dome over the island. The ice continued to build up until it covered the entire island. The sky became a form of green. Elsa and Jack started to coat the place with their forever frost.

"Now how's this for a base!"


End file.
